De entre las cenizas
by BlairChiba
Summary: Muerte, engaño, desilución... vaya, ¡que suerte la mía! ¿Será que no has tenido de mí lo suficiente? ¿Me dejarás algún respiro, cruel destino? ¿Estarás contento si hipoteco el resto de mi existencia?
1. 1 ¿A que no te lo esperabas? parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

Canción: Fix you (Coldplay)

"_La muerte nos sorprende cada vez que estamos vivos"_

Capitulo 1. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? parte I

Desde niños nuestros padres nos repiten y una vez que la vida no es nada fácil, puede sonar a disco rayado pero ¿saben qué? Ellos tienen toda la razón. Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué los padres jamás se equivocan? ¿Será que tienen un Nostradamus interno? ¿Algún día lo tendré yo también?, pues la verdad no lo se; en fin como les decía, la vida me ha dado lecciones duras y ha puesto mi psiquis a prueba en de una oportunidad, he atravesado situaciones bastante dolorosas que jamás pensé superar, pero aquí estoy: de pie y con más valor que nunca.

Sin más preámbulos los invito a seguir mi vida más de cerca, desde mi niñez hasta mi situación actual, Serena Tsukino y esta es mi historia.

Mi niñez fue muy agradable, no me puedo quejar. Papá y mamá me mimaban al extremo y siempre cumplían mis caprichos debo confesar que fue una etapa genial de mi vida; y como se dice en los bajos fondos: nada en esta vida es de color rosa y me tocó probar el sabor de la hiel a los 14 años, lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Mis hermanos Sammy de 10 y Kaly de 18 también se vieron salpicados por tan amargo sabor.

Mamá estaba arreglándose para salir, esa noche daría un concierto, y papá iba con ella para darle su apoyo desde el palco, como siempre lo hacía. Yo quería ir pero tenía escuela el día siguiente y por más que le supliqué a mamá no me dejó ir.

-Vamos mamá quiero ir con uds, además es el concierto de tu retiro- le dije suplicante-.

- Nena no insistas, mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que te trasnoches por mi causa- me dijo mientras se ponía sus aretes de la suerte-.

Le hice una cara de puchero a papá.

- No conejo, esta vez no puedo complacerte, ya tu madre te dijo que no y sabes bien que no se puedo ir en contra del jefe- le dirigió un mirada a mamá y ambos sonrieron-.

- Pero yo…- papá me interrumpió-.

- Nena prometo traerte una excelente grabación del concierto, te lo juro, yo mismo la pondré en tus manos, ¿OK?

Asentí bastante desilusionada. Bajamos las escaleras, en el living room estaban Kaly, la abuela y Sammy.

Hey chicos vengan a desearle suerte a mamá- dijo ella con los brazos abiertos-.

Nos lanzamos sobre ella y la llenamos de besos y abrazos, le deseamos buena suerte como un millón de veces.

- Kaly - empezó papá- asegúrate que estos chiquillos se acuesten pronto y tu no te quedes despierta hasta tarde, y obedece a tu abuela ¿de acuerdo?

- Si padre, no te preocupes, así lo haré.

Kaly y papá se abrazaron, él le dedicó una mirada tan tierna que daba la impresión que lloraría.

El auto llegó por ellos, y fui corriendo hasta donde estaban, los abracé fuertemente como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Los voy a extrañar, no dormiré sabiendo que no te escucharé mi canción favorita- dije en tono triste.

- Tranquila mi pequeña te prometo que tocaremos juntas.

- Ya la escuchaste-dijo papá tomando la mano de mamá- ahora ve adentro y obedece a tu hermana, no le des muchos problemas y no alientes a Sammy para que te siga.

Reí ante eso, Sammy era como mi sombra, siempre hacía lo que le pedía y el pobre terminaba pagando los platos rotos por mis travesuras.

- Te prometo no hacerlo- le dije-. Estaré al pendiente para cuando lleguen.

- Conejo, duerme tranquila, si lo haces, haré hot cackes para ti y dejaré que le pongas cuanta miel gustes, pero ya déjame ir porque no quiero llegar tarde- su voz sonó tan dulce, y combinado con su perfume de jazmín y sándalo me convenció.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo bostezando.

- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó papá impaciente.

- Vámonos señor impaciente.

Los abracé de nuevo; papá me besó la frente y pasó su mano por mi cabello revolviéndolo todo. Agité mis manos hasta que ya no pude ver las luces traseras del auto y con tristeza me encaminé a la puerta, subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Les di las buenas noches a todos y después me metí a la cama, estaba algo inquieta y quería que mamá y papá llegaran pronto. Batallé con el sueño un par de horas pero finalmente sucumbí a los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche del 26 de abril de 1998 el Teatro _Tōkyō Opera Shiti _(Ciudad de la Ópera de Tokio), se ponía de pie para ovacionar a Ikuko Tsukino, mi madre, la pianista más talentosa de todo Japón, escucharla era hipnotizante, perfectas manos de ángel, las musas sentirían envidia de solo escucharla tocar.

Era un concierto muy especial, era el broche de oro que cerraría la carrera de mi madre como pianista, ella quería descansar y pasar más tiempo con nosotros, muy tierno de su parte. Lo que nadie esperaba que lo que tanto anunciaban las vallas publicitarias y los posters por toda la ciudad se haría realidad: _Ikuko "Bach" Tsukino, se despide con un inolvidable concierto_, quien iba a pensar que ese "se despide" sería tan literal.

Después de agradecer a un millón de personas por el apoyo, y después del brindis con champaña y las flores, mamá y papá abordaron el auto, fue ahí donde empezó la cuenta regresiva.

No se porque pero cuado desperté para ir a la escuela, la mañana estaba tan gris, las nubes amenazaban con llover y el aire era húmedo, muy raro para esa fecha. Sentía algo extraño, simplemente algo no encajaba, el living estaba en un silencio sepulcral, entones quise saber por qué.

Mamá todas las mañanas tocaba la Oda de la Alegría para despertarnos, esa mañana no lo hizo…bajé con prisa para saber que pasaba; cuando llegué al living vi a la abuela y a Kaly con una fotografía de mis padres contra el pecho y los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

- Abuela ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloran?- pregunté, de cierto modo sabía que algo malo pasaba pero no me atrevía a pensar en ello. Y ver a ambas llorar hizo que mis ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas.

- Serena, cariño quiero que te sientes junto a mi- se le quebró la voz- mejor hablamos en cuanto Sammy baje.

Era terriblemente insoportable escuchar los sollozos de la abuela y Kaly en la inmensidad de aquella sala, para mi "alivio" Sammy se unió a nosotras 5 minutos después y la abuela entre sollozos empezó a hablar.

- Conejo, Sammy, ayer cuando Ikuko y Kenji volvían del teatro- las lágrimas la vencieron y se echó a llorar.

Podía ver el dolor en su cara al igual que la amargura en la cara de Kaly, entonces supuse lo que pasaba.

- ¿Dónde estás ellos?- dije algo desesperada y esta vez era yo quien lloraba.

- Los llevaron al hospital pero- la abuela dudó- hicieron hasta lo imposible para salvarlos…ellos no… no lo lograron- alcanzó a decir.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

No quería dar crédito a sus palabras y negaba con la cabeza.

- No es gracioso abuela, ellos no pueden estar muertos, no porque mamá me prometió que me haría hot cackes, y ella jamás rompe sus promesas. Solo lo dices porque no terminé mi tarea anoche- dije casi gritando.

When the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Entonces noté como Kaly me fulminaba con la mirada.

- Cállate Serena- lo que empezó como un grito terminó en susurro- la abuela tiene razón… ellos- le falló la voz por completo, tomó aire y soltó lo que no quería escuchar- ellos se murieron, ahora solo somos Sam, tu y yo.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

If you never try, then you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Sam corrió a los brazos de la abuela y lloró hasta que se quedo dormido, y yo… no recuerdo mucho ese momento, porque las palabras de la Kaly me hicieron entrar en shock.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Estaba tan atribulada, tan vacía como si yo también hubiese muerto, no tenía ningún tipo de reacción, parecía que alguien me hubiese puesto en automático, estaba análoga, mis ojos lloraban solos, me movía por la inercia y dormía solo porque mis parpados se cerraban, lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el cementerio rodeada de un montón de lapidas grises, algunas un poco erosionadas por el paso del tiempo.

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

A mi izquierda estaba Kaly y a mi diestra Sammy. Vi con tristeza como descendían mis padres a aquella tierra fría, que de ahora en adelante ese sitio inerte sería su hogar.

Tears stream down your face

I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Le agradezco a mis amigas por haberme apoyado en un momento tan critico. Los colegas de mis padres hicieron acto de presencia al igual que los amigos de Kaly y los de Sammy.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you


	2. 2 ¿A que no te lo esperabas? parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

Canción: Stop crying your heart out (Oasis)

"_La muerte está tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja"_

_Anónimo._

Capitulo 2. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? parte final.

En aquel cementerio quedó mi norte, mi brújula, mi todo. En las afueras del cementerio los flashes de las cámaras relampagueaban simultáneamente; los medios abarrotaban las puertas y la insensibilidad reinaba en el lugar, los fotógrafos se lanzaban sobre nosotros para capturar una buena imagen de nosotros llorando –Cerdos-.

Era hiriente leer los encabezados de las revistas y periódicos: "_La ninfa del Fujiyama se ha marchado" La de los dedos mágicos fallece en trágico accidente"_. Pero más hiriente aún era la lastima con que la gente nos trataba, como si fuésemos tan frágiles como el cristal y con cualquier movimiento brusco estallaríamos en pedazos.

Sentía el alma tan pesada como el concreto y tan vacía como la nada y regresar a la inmensidad de aquella casa no ayudaba, cada rincón me los recordaba. La primera noche después del sepelio fue duro para mí, estaba tan adolorida que no podía dormir pero no era un dolor físico sino espiritual ¿dónde podía encontrar un analgésico para el dolor del alma?

Hold up

hold on

don't be scared

you'll never change whats been and gone

may your smile (may your smile)

shine on (shine on)

don't be scared (don't be scared)

your destiny may keep you warm

Creo que eran las 3 a.m cuando por fin me dormí, mis ojos estaban tan hinchados que me dolían, estaba cansada de llorar tanto.

- Serena - dijo con voz melodiosa- ven acá nena.

Ella abrió los brazos y me arrojé sobre ella.

cos all of the stars

are fading away

just try not to worry

you'll see them some day

take what you need

and be on your way

and stop crying your heart out

- ! Mamá ¡que bueno que estás aquí, pensé que no vendrías –dije emocionada.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez he faltado a mi palabra? –Dijo algo divertida- Sino me crees pregúntale a tu padre.

Mamá me dio una sonrisa tan abierta que el blanco de sus dientes me cegó por unos segundos. Papá me tomó de la mano y atravesamos el parque 10 a paso lento. Era un día realmente hermoso, el verde del engramado contrastaba con el cristalino de la fuente y el carmesí de las rosas, había tanta paz que era imposible de creer.

get up (get up)

come on (come on)

why're you scared? (i'm not scared)

you'll never change

whats been and gone

Mis padres y yo íbamos tomados de las manos, como la familia feliz que éramos, entonces abordamos el auto, dejando a nuestras espaldas el parque.

Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, conejo- dijo papá-. Y en cuanto lleguemos a casa ponemos la cinta del concierto ¿te parece?

Asentí contenta.

cos all of the stars

are fading away

just try not to worry

you'll see them some day

take what you need

and be on your way

and stop crying your heart out

Papá me miró a través del retrovisor y me sonrió.

Nena – empezó él- ¿qué tan cierto es eso que quieres seguir los pasos de tu madre?

Sonreí con picardía, porque era de algo que papá y yo habíamos hablado, entonces mamá se volvió a mi bastante sorprendida, su rostro irradiaba felicidad.

cos all of the stars

are fading away

just try not to worry

you'll see them some day

take what you need

and be on your way

and stop crying your heart out

Me halaga mucho que quieras hacerlo, pero no quiero presionarte- dijo ella.

Es que me gusta, y no estaría bajo ninguna presión, aunque no soy tan buena como tú y tendría que ensayar horas extras-repuse.

No digas eso, tu padre y yo sabemos el talento que tienes, y con un poco de disciplina puedes llegar a ser mejor que yo- puntualizó.

Además no descarto la posibilidad la posibilidad que vayas a Julliard tú también- dijo papá muy orgulloso.

we're all of us stars

we're fading away

just try not to worry

you'll see us some day

just take what you need

and be on your way

and stop crying your heart out

stop crying your heart out

stop crying your heart out

Las miradas de mis padres se encontraron por unos segundos, cuando de la nada escuché un fuerte crujido y el auto se movía en otra dirección. Caí fuera del auto y de un salto caí fuera de mi cama.

Estaba llorando de nuevo, con la respiración acelerada y el ritmo cardiaco como caballo desbocado, todo había sido un sueño, pero aquel sueño despertó en mi una curiosidad tremenda, quería saber todo ¿cómo murieron? ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? ¿Por qué murieron ellos y no el maldito que iba en el otro auto? Fue la primera vez que me sentí egoísta y que le desee el mal alguien, él no merecía vivir, no a costa de mis padres.

Me pasé mucho tiempo preguntando sobre como había sido el accidente y por razones obvias no querían decirme nada, porque decían que me haría daño saberlo ¿daño? ¿Ya no estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para sentirme peor?

Hasta que por fin surgió el milagro y alguien rompió el silencio, sabía la tía Setsuna se apiadaría de mí.

Yo creo que no es justo para ti que sigamos ocultándote lo que pasó, tu abuela se enojará mucho conmigo pero estás en todo tu derecho- dijo tía Setsuna mientras tomabas mis manos.

Entonces empezó a hablar con ese tono tan especial, tan suave, tan tranquilo.

Tus padres- empezó ella- salieron del teatro cerca de las 2:00 am y se dirigían hacía acá, Kenji iba al volante- mientras escuchaba el relato de tía Setsuna, la imagen de mi padre manejando cobró vida en mi cabeza, y las palabras de tía Setsuna ya no parecía tales sino una película que se proyectaba en mi mente.

Mamá y papá hablaban sobre el grandioso show.

Estuviste mejor que nunca, vaya forma de cerrar la noche Ikuko- dijo orgulloso papá.

¿Y que estás diciendo? ¿Qué las veces anteriores no daba lo mejor de mí? – conocía tan bien a mi madre que podía escuchar el tono burlón de sus palabras.

Jajaja, siempre sacándole la vuelta mis palabras, ya veo de quien se sacó eso Serena-dijo papá en tono divertido- pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mamá se carcajeó por el comentario de papá.

Se muy bien de lo que hablas, aunque debo admitir que este éxito se debe a mi arrojo, porque sino hubiese sido tan valiente como para dejar Japón no se donde estaría en estos momentos y no estaría disfrutando de las mieles del éxito-finalizó mamá.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-complemento mi padre- pero confiesa que durante tu estadía es New York no fue fácil.

Bueno, no fue fácil adaptarme a una cultura tan diferente a la nuestra y sobre todo el cambio de horario- se quejó mi madre-. Pero valió la pena, Julliard me abrió sus puertas y me ayudó a cumplir mi sueño, y por otra parte fue porque no quería estar lejos de ti, no era fácil tener un novio tan guapo- mamá volvió a estallar en carcajadas, y esta vez mostrando picardía en su mirada.

No digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar-dijo papá.

Papá le dirigió una leve mirada de complicidad a mamá. Cuando de la nada impacta contra ellos una camioneta que iba a toda velocidad. Las risas se convirtieron en llanto y todo se tiñó de rojo, podía ver el pánico en el rostro de mis padres, mi cerebro lo proyectaba tan claramente e imaginarlo dentro de aquel amasijo de hierro era terrible; comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, fue el abrazo de tía Setsuna el que me trajo a la realidad.

Puede parecer un poco sádico pero me hubiese gustado que el fin de mis padres fuese como el que imaginaba, pero la verdad era mucho más macabra de lo que yo esperaba, la imagen que le que le había pintado en mi cabeza o la que vi en mi sueño no se acercaba siquiera a lo que realmente ocurrió.

La camioneta transportaba materiales de construcción y la ebriedad del conductor no le permitió frenar a tiempo, así que impacto de lleno con el auto de mis padres. Una barra de metal perforó uno de los pulmones de mamá y se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Papá salió disparado del auto, su cuerpo sufrió politraumatismo, pero igual no se salvaría porque su materia gris se desparramó por le pavimento su muerte fue rápida, pero mamá sufrió un agónico fin: 3 costillas rotas, una mano fracturada y la otra… la otra mutilada, que triste para mi madre fue ver como el instrumento de su felicidad se desvaneció en una fracción de segundo, bastante irónico diría yo !que perra es la vida¡

Por supuesto que estos detalles los supe varios años después.

Honestamente no tengo la menor idea de cómo pude sobrevivir a todo eso, a veces pienso que fue gracias al apoyo de mis amigas y mis hermanos, aunque no me llevaba muy bien con Kaly tal vez por su actitud tan fría y calculadora, a pesar de todo ella asumió el rol de madre y se preocupaba mucho por Sammy y por mi, en ningún momento permitió que faltáramos a la escuela, y aunque ella no lo crea se lo agradezco.

* * *

serena ramos: gracias por leer mi fic es el primero que escribo, y agradezco cada review.

Seiya-Moon: gracias por leer la historia, se que el comienzo es triste pero prometo compensar tanto dolor.

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: gracias chica por leer el fic, no pensé que alguien lo leería pero lo subí porque quise probar suerte.


	3. 3 ¿Quién dijo que crecer sería fácil?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

"_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia delante". Anónimo._

_Canciones: It's my life (Bon Jovi)_

_No sleep tonight (The Faders)_

3. ¿Quién dijo que crecer sería fácil?

El primer año fue una porquería, ya no se escuchaban las risas ni el piano en navidad, ya nadie le sacaba hermosas melodías, ni siquiera yo podía. Evitaba pasar por el living, mi estrategia era pasar corriendo casi volando por allí, hacía de todo con tal y no mirar el piano ni las partituras, mucho menos el retrato familiar me resultaba tan triste e irritante, estaba enojada, si, molesta con la vida, hasta lancé blasfemias ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué no los ayudaste cuando te necesitaban? ¿Qué hacías mientras mi madre sufría?, el silencio me respondía con sonoro eco, todas mis quejas se las hacía a esa fuerza superior que todos llaman Dios, honestamente ya no me importaba convertirme en una blasfema como me decían muchos, por lo que con el tiempo me volví escéptica, ya no creía en El.

Los dos años que siguieron intenté olvidar y pasar la página así que en casa nos obligamos a no tocar el tema de mis padres, aunque me había censurado a mi misma de no hablar de ello, siempre había algo taladrándome la cabeza que no me permitía cerrar ese capitulo, por lo que el asunto de mis padres siempre estaba latente de algún modo u otro. Opté como método de olvido la rebeldía, oh si, me llegó la adolescencia y ésta venía de la mano con la rebeldía y mi creciente ateísmo, un cocktail bastante explosivo. No voy a negar que era muy altanera y sincera al extremo, simplemente no me avergonzaba decir lo que pensaba fuera bueno o malo, supongo que esa actitud la adopté de Mina, mi querida amiga, siempre con sus comentarios irreverentes y subidos de tono.

Salíamos de la clase de inglés y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar de siempre, nuestro sitio de conferencias, unas banquetas perfectamente ubicadas, con una excelente panorámica del lugar y bien protegido del sol, era nuestro sitio para deliberar sobre ciertos asuntos: moda, fiestas y chicos.

-Hey linduras- dijo Mina- escuché que Neflyte dará una fiesta este fin y quiere que asistamos, ¿qué opinan?

-Me parece buena idea- dije entusiasmada- así podré librarme de la cena de Kaly el sábado. No se que le pasa, se pone muy intensa cuando llega de la universidad, que insufrible está.

-Serena "la escurridiza" – dijo Lita uniéndose a la charla- ¿Huyendo otra vez de la cara de culo de tu hermana?

Todas reventamos en carcajadas. Lita podía ser graciosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Pues si. Haré mi acto de Houdini este sábado para poder ir a la fiesta de Neflyte. Porque sería un desperdicio de saliva si le pediera permiso a la amargada de Kaly.

-¡Ay conejo! ¿Sabes que es lo que le hace falta a tu hermana?- interrogó Rei, yo negué con la cabeza- Un novio, a ver si así se distrae con alguien y te deje en paz.

Entonces saltó Mina al rodeo.

-¿Y ustedes creen que alguien se va querer tirar a Kaly? No por dios, ni yo lo haría si fuese hombre.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en estallar. Mina siempre sabía que decir para alegrar el rato.

-¡Ay chicas!- se quejo Amy- ¿otra vez hablando mal de Kaly? ¿Qué no se cansan?

-Pero es verdad- le dijo Lita- con esa actitud que tiene se quedará solterona- volvimos a reír, y Amy sacudía la cabeza en señal de darse por vencida.

-OK, OK, dejemos a La reina de las nieves de un lado y hablemos de algo mejor: la fiesta del bombón de Nef- puntualizó Rei.

-Rei tiene razón. Lo que soy yo me anoto a esa fiesta ¿y ustedes?-pregunté.

Un fuerte y claro Si se escuchó al unísono, aunque vi a Amy un poco dudosa.

-Amy ¿vas o qué?- preguntó Rei.

-No lo sé, es que tengo que estudiar- respondía Amy encogiéndose de hombros y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Por dios Amy- intervino Mina algo irritada- por un fin de semana que no estudies no te vas a morir.

-Es cierto, además necesitas darle más ánimo a tu vida, no todo es estudio y libros- convino Lita.

-Te apoyo Lita- dijo Mina con voz solemne- además, mírate estás pálida, casi traslucida puedo ver tu sangre correr a través de tus venas.

-No exageres- agregó Amy con media sonrisa.

-Chicas ¿verdad que nuestra querida Amy necesita salir un poco más y asolearse?- nos preguntó la infatigable Mina.

Un si se escuchó en forma de coro.

-Pero no tiene sentido que digas que salga más para asolearme, si la fiesta es de noche y… - Interrumpí a Amy.

-Amy el punto es que tienes que salir y ya, así de simple no le busques tantas vueltas al asunto.

Después de una fuerte jornada de psicología barata convencimos a Amy de que fuera a la fiesta, claro que todo tenía su precio y le dijimos a Amy que iríamos el domingo a su casa a estudiar matrices y estadística, demasiado aburrido para mí. Y solo de pensar que iría con tremenda resaca, ufff... y no serviría de nada convencerme a mi misma de no beber mucho, porque mi fuerza de voluntad… pfff... a todas estas ¿cuál fuerza de voluntad? Cuando bebía ya no había fuerza humana que me detuviera, pero tenía que cumplir con mi palabra aunque el domingo mi cabeza estallara. Que dilema.

-Amy tengo unos tips, tu sabes unos trucos para darle un poco de color a tu piel para no parezcas cadáver.

-Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritamos todas.

¿Qué? Yo nomás decía- agregó la interpelada.

Resoplamos resignadas, Mina jamás cambiaría. La semana se fue volando y por fin ya era sábado, utilizaría mis dotes de Houdini para desaparecer de casa y todo saldría perfecto. Chateaba con las chicas cuando Sammy entró a mi habitación, por lo que tuve que bajar la ventana de conversación rápidamente.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

-Hey conejo, Kaly dice que te alistes para la cena, servirá en 30 minutos.

-Hey niño ¿acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres así- mi temor era que descubriera mi conversación con las chicas acerca de la fiesta de Nef, y se lo contara todo a Kaly.

-Ay si, como sea conejo. ¿qué le digo a Kaly?

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Reflexioné su pregunta por unos segundos, tenía pensado decirle a Sammy que le informara a Kaly que no estaría en su "interesante cena familiar", pero me lo reserve, no quería lío en ese momento, así que me limité a decir – OK. Ahora largo, que voy a vestirme.

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your own breaks

En realidad ya estaba lista, me vestí con la ropa más sexy de mi armario solo para provocar a Nef, así que tomé mis cosas a toda velocidad y le eché llave a mi habitación, entonces mi complejo de Spiderman salió a relucir, me trepé sigilosamente la ventana, ya estaba acostumbrada a bajar por ella que no importaba si llevaba tacones de agujas. Cuando estuve en el suelo miré hacía mi ventana.

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

-Cielos, que idiota es Kaly, me parece raro que a estas alturas no haya mandado a soldar unos barrotes a mi ventana, es más seguro que yo ponga unas escaleras de la ventana al suelo a que ella restrinja mi salida de emergencia. No, no, no, no mejor no digo nada más porque esa loca pesca las ideas en el aire y no quiero que vuelva mi pesadilla realidad.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

Reí por mi comentario. Me encaminé al portal que da hacía la calle con sumo cuidado, _mierda tenía que correr_, Rei y las chicas pasarían a buscarme a dos calle de casa, porque si alguien conocido veía que abordaba un auto extraño le dirían a Kaly, y no quería que eso pasara, así que me quité las sandalias para correr mejor, sabía que lamentaría haber comido lasaña, no me ayudaría para nada para cuando mi pequeño maratón comenzara, me lancé a toda marcha, bueno hasta donde mis piernas alcanzaran, ya me faltaba el aire cuando pasé la primera cuadra, me detuve un instante para recobrar el oxigeno, inhalé un par de veces y retomé el camino, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de haber visto el coche de Rei, por fin llegué, sin aliento, pero llegué. _Maldita lasaña._

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life!

- ¿Nos vamos?- dije con voz entrecortada.

- Solo esperábamos por ti- se quejo Mina.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- espetó Rei

- Comete una lasaña y luego échate a correr, cuando lo hagas hablamos.

- ¿Nos vamos o seguirán discutiendo por el retraso de Serena? Ya saben que tiene problemas con la puntualidad – agregó Amy.

Abrimos los ojos como plato al escucharla, Rei acató la orden y nos largamos.

Llegamos a la casa de Neflyte donde fuimos muy bien recibidas nos aplaudían y silbaban, otros dejaban escapar aullidos envueltos en risas, entonces alguien gritó desde el fondo.

-Eres la rubia de mis sueños- Nos carcajeamos por eso.

-¿A cual de las 2 rubias te refieres?- dijo Rei en tono divertido, me señalo y luego a Mina.

-Que curioso que ambas- Mina y yo- estén en mis sueños húmedos.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas por el comentario.

-Que buena manera de recibirnos Nef, tus cumplidos siempre son tan halagadores. ¿Por qué mejor no nos das algo de beber? Es que estoy sedienta- eso último lo dije de manera muy provocativa mientras rozaba con mi índice el labio de Nef, él enloqueció con ese gesto.

Hablando honestamente, Nef estaba bueno, tenía muy buen cuerpo, muy atlético, unos ojos azules que mataban que combinaba perfecto con su cabellera color café, tenía sex-appeal, en pocas palabras tenía todo el paquete, pero no era lo que yo buscaba, además sabía que él no quería nada serio con nadie y no quería convertirme en una más de su lista de conquistas por eso no correspondía a sus propuestas. Pero como besaba el condenado, OK si en un par de ocasiones nos dimos nuestros latazos.

Bailaba sin parar y Nef no permitía que mi vaso se vaciara; teníamos como 2 horas bailando y quise tomarme un descanso, me fui hacia un sofá que estaba libre y Neflyte me siguió.

-Wow! ¿Que no noche ja?- expresó él.

Yo solo asentí.

-Vaya, las chicas se la están pasando bien, sobre todo Mina con la competencia de tequila- decía él a mi oído casi rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios.

Me estremecí por el sutil contacto.

-Ella lo bautizó como el tequilatlón y además soy su compañera de equipo.

Neflyte me miró extrañado, así que le di una breve explicación.

-Es un festival que inventó Mina el año pasado, y nos sometió a un riguroso proceso de pruebas para saber cual de nosotras tiene más resistencia al alcohol. Amy y Rei se hicieron mierda con la primera botella y decían una cantidad de incoherencias que ni te imaginas.

-¿Amy?- dijo sorprendido- No me imagino a Amy con el limón y la sal en la mano. Que malas son, ¿como van a corromper a un alma tan pura como la de Amy?

-No me culpes, díselo a Mina, y además nadie obligó a Amy, ella se ofreció solita al proyecto de Mina.

-¿Y que pasó contigo y con Lita?

-Bueno resulta que al final salí victoriosa, porque Lita perdió la consciencia, y por consiguiente Mina me eligió su compañera de tragos.

-Pero Mina tiene más aguante que tu, por lo que se.

-No, es lo que dejo que crea, tengo mucha más resistencia de lo que ella piensa pero no se lo dejo saber- dije arrogante.

-Que mala eres. Entonces vamos a seguir bailando conejo, saquémosle chispa a la pista y quien quita y tu y yo- dirigió su mirada hacía las escaleras- terminemos el baile allá arriba.

I got you, I got you on my mind

And it's time to make you see (What I want)

So I'll just make this a little more obvious

'Cos I get what I want

And I want you to get with me

-Olvídalo Nef, solo vamos a bailar, además te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero nada contigo.

Don't think you know

How far I'm gonna go

-Pero dime ¿no te da curiosidad comprobar lo que dicen de mí?- dijo con aire de casanova.

You can't stop this feeling

You can't run away

Baby I'm what's on your mind

You can't stop this feeling

There's no escape

No sleep tonight

You won't get no sleep tonight

-¡Ay Nef! todas las chicas pueden decir que eres buen polvo, OK les creo, pero no quiero comprobarlo, confiaré en la palabra de las tontas con las que estuviste- estaba empezando a enojarme.

You want me,

You want me all the time

And you don't need nothing else

But you seem to be a little oblivious

So I'll show you the way

If you think that you need some help

-Vamos conejo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Perder tu virginidad con un tonto adolescente de prepa? Aprovéchame, además estoy en la universidad y por ende soy más experimentado- argumentó en tono gracioso.

Tell me baby

Are you coming with me

-¡Ay ya! ¿vas a estar hablando de eso toda la noche o vamos a bailar?

You can't stop this feeling

You can't run away

Baby I'm what's on your mind

You can't stop this feeling

There's no escape

No sleep tonight

You won't get no sleep tonight

No sleep tonight

No sleep tonight

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta la pista. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba.

Boy you won't be sleeping

No sleep tonight

Do I have to spell it out in black and white

Boy you won't be sleeping

No sleep tonight

Do I have to spell it out in black and white

No sleep tonight

No sleep tonight

No sleep tonight

La fiesta estaba en su clímax, todos bailaban y una que otra pareja se mostraba cariñosa por los rincones de la casa no era algo que me sorprendiera. Nef se puso algo juguetón, me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me plantó El Beso, al cual obviamente no me resistí, casi sentí mis rodillas ceder, pero la expresión de Kaly me detuvo, inspiré hondo cuando la vi. ¡Oh, oh! Kaly me fulminó con la mirada y podía jurar que era humo lo que salía de su nariz. ¡Oh si! Estaba en problemas…

Continuará...

* * *

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: Gracias chica por seguir mi historia, me encanta que te guste el fic, a pesar de los momentos que ha tenido que atravesar Serena. Me esmero para que cada chapter sea mejor que el anterior. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

Seiya-Moon: Bueno pues si, pobre Sere no la ha tenido fácil trataré de que la pase mejor en los próximos chapters. Gracias por leer el fic, cada riview es importante.

Cherrie SA: Te adelanto que muchas cosas van a pasar en los siguientes 4 chapters que harán pensar a Serena sobre su futuro, en especial con lo de Julliard, gracias por leer la historia.


	4. 4 Las palabras hieren como dagas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

Canción: The reason (Hoobastank)

"_Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender, aunque no siempre me gusta que me den lecciones". Winston Churchill._

Capitulo 4. Las palabras hieren como dagas.

Su mirada lo decía todo, Kaly estaba muy furiosa y comprendí que tenía que salir de la fiesta de inmediato; sabía que Kaly no era de las que hacía escena pero en esos momentos prefería una que una buena descarga den casa.

-Toma tus cosas que ya nos vamos- me profirió Kaolinete entre dientes.

-Está bien, iré por ellas- alcancé a decir.

Cuando me di vuelta las chicas tenían cara de espanto, hasta Mina había dejado caer su bebida cosa que nunca hacía, porque decía que derramar alcohol era pecado y traía 7 años de mala suerte.

-Mina botaste el tequila, ¿no son 7 años de mala suerte? – dijo Lita por lo bajo, aún en shock por la repentina aparición de Kaly.

-No seas mal agüero- agregó Mina- bueno por lo menos yo viviré para contarlo pero que S no correrá con la misma suerte.

-¡Ay Mina! No le eches la sal a la pobre de Serena- convino Amy.

Tomé mis cosas con pesadez y le dirigí una mirada de tragedia a las chicas.

Cualquier cosa nos llamas o nos envías un texto- me dijo Rei palmeándome el hombro.

No tenía palabras, solo pude asentir en señal aprobatoria.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe conejo.

-¡Mina! No es momento de hacer bromas o ¿es que no ves que Serena está en problemas? Deja de ser tan inmadura por unos segundos y muestra seriedad ante la situación.

-Disculpa Amy es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias chicas, y no se preocupen me aseguraré de guardar los objetos punzantes de la casa, para que Kaly no me mate a puñaladas- quise ser graciosa pero el momento no se prestaba para bromas.

-Adiós- dijeron todas.

De camino a la puerta, busque a Nef con la mirada pero no lo vi por ningún lado- _Que cobarde me resultaste Neflyte._

Kaly me esperaba paciente en su carro, lucía tan calmada que quien no la conociera diría que estaba haciendo el papel de hermana comprensiva dejando a su hermanita ir a una fiesta, pero yo sabía como funcionaba el sistema, sabía a la perfección que Kaolinete tras esa expresión pacifica escondía el infierno bajo su piel. Entré y me abroché el cinturón mientras mi cerebro intentaba procesar inútilmente cómo coño se había enterado Kaly que yo estaba en casa de Neflyte, nada se me ocurría, no tenía ni idea. Para completar, el camino a casa se vio asaltado por un silencio terriblemente incomodo, eso tampoco era buena señal. ¡Oh si, sería mi fin!

Llegamos a casa y en cuanto cruzamos el umbral se desató la furia del huracán.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Me paso la maldita semana en la universidad y cuando llego a casa, tú decides irte de farra con tus amigas. Nunca quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia- Kaly gritaba como loca, yo no decía nada porque sabía que era cierto lo que decía.

-¿Sabes que Serena? Ya me cansé de tu actitud de chica mala, estoy harta de tu inmadurez. Yo no quería hacerlo pero me has obligado; voy a enviarte a una escuela para que corrijan tu carácter rebelde.

Eso si que no, vi todo rojo cuando Kaly dijo eso.

-Olvídate de esa idea, porque yo no pienso irme a un reformatorio de esos- los ánimos se caldeaban y yo empezaba a alterarme.

No niña, lo que pasa es que tu no entiendes, la cosa está así déjame y te ilustro, tu aún eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi tutela y como tu representante legal yo decido que es lo mejor para ti, y si es de enviarte a ese lugar lo haré y punto, fin de la discusión.

-Me importa un carajo, pero tu no me enviaras a ningún lado-mi voz subió una octava-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una amargada y una asocial que no le gusta pasarla bien.

-¿Y besarte con un tipo tan promiscuo como Neflyte Iitaka es divertido? No seas absurda, por favor- me espetó con rabia. Cada vez Kal se alteraba más y yo también- Debería darte vergüenza permitir que ese idiota te toque, la gente empezará a decir que eres una golfa.

-No me interesa lo que la gente diga, me vale muy poco lo que el resto piense de mí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo no vivo de apariencias, yo soy tal como me ves y al que no le guste, entonces que se joda y que digan lo que les de la perra gana.

-¿Ah si? Con que esas tenemos. Deja de ser tan inconsciente y egoísta, y piensa en esto ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pensarían mamá y papá? ¿no te avergüenza faltarle respeto a la memoria de nuestros padres? ¿o eso también te vale una mierda?

Y como lo propuso Einstein en una de sus leyes: "Toda acción tiene su reacción".

- ¿Qué te da derecho para hablar de ellos? ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender que no son tus padres? Solo míos y de Samuel- dije gritando- ¿o es que se te olvida que tu estás aquí por la bondad de ellos? Porque sino estuvieras muriéndote de hambre por allí-añadí con tono cortante, a lo que Kaly respondió con una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

Sus dedos se marcaron en mi rostro y unas lágrimas se echaron a correr, aunque yo no era la única que lloraba Kaly también lo hacía. Noté que me rompió el labio porque sentí el sabor oxidado de la sangre en mi boca; Kaolinete subió las escaleras corriendo como con ganas de desaparecer, y no era para menos. Sabía muy bien que me había extralimitado al decir eso, me sentí tan mal que quise ofrecerle disculpas, pero a la vez me sentí tan cobarde que no pude hacerlo.

Ciertamente Kaolinete no era mi hermana, mis papas la adoptaron cuando ella tenía 3 años, ellos solían decir que se prendaron de ella en cuanto la vieron, la pequeña pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos color esmeralda les robó el corazón.

Mamá creía que no podía concebir así que después de intentar por varios años, ella y papá decidieron optar por la adopción y así fue como Kaolinete llegó a casa. Poco después mamá quedó embarazada por lo que me convertí en su niña milagro, así era como me llamaba, como me hace falta escucharla de nuevo. Ellos me enseñaron a querer a Kaly como mi hermana y cuando empecé a hablar solo pude decirle Kaly, se me hacía difícil pronunciar su nombre correctamente, y así fue como se quedó: Kaly.

Al día siguiente estuve más consciente de las cosas y cada palabra que le dije a Kaly me retumbaba en la cabeza, hasta que un pequeño golpeteo me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, alguien lanzaba piedrecillas a mi ventana y la abrí para saber quien era.

-Neflyte ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije en voz baja.

-Vine a saber como te había ido- respondió el de igual modo.

-Ya ves estoy en una pieza, así que lárgate, no quiero más problemas- le espeté furiosa.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-Y ¿tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Claro que lo estoy. Me dejaste sola cuando Kaly se apareció. Yo no esperaba que le hicieras frente, solo quería que me acompañaras.

-Es que… conejo entiéndeme, Kaolinete me odia desde que estábamos en la primaria, nunca me ha soportado. Y…y ella se aparece de la nada con su cara de asesina en serie y el cartel de "Castrar a Neflyte" pegado en la frente ¿qué esperaba que hicieras? No podía permitir que eso pasara, así que no me quedó más que huir por la derecha.

-Que egoísta eres, siempre estás pensando en ti. Eres un cobarde ¿sabes una cosa Neflyte? Piérdete, no quiero verte y olvídate de alguna esperanza conmigo.

-Pero conejo…

-Pero conejo nada. Tú me dejaste morir anoche y ahora paga las consecuencias.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos- su voz sonaba triste- Te cuidas.

El cruzó el jardín con cuidado para no ser descubierto por Kaly. Yo me lancé a la cama y oprimí una almohada contra mi pecho. Pensaba en bajar pero el hecho de toparme con Kaly me atemorizaba.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

-Conejo, Kaly dice que bajes a comer, que ni creas que te subiré la comida.

No respondí, solo seguí al enano hasta el comedor. El almuerzo fue bastante incomodo, yo ni siquiera podía mirar a Kaly a los ojos, no después de lo que le dije. Terminamos de comer y me ofrecí a lavar los platos.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

-Kaly- empecé con voz temblorosa- quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije anoche-ella quiso interrumpirme pero no se lo permití- déjame terminar ¿si?- ella solo asintió-. Se que te dolió mucho, yo no debí decir eso. Pero estaba enojada porque dijiste que me quieres enviar a un lugar que no quiero, pero aún así no debí decirlo. Se que con pedir disculpas no borraré lo que dije ni te haré olvidarlo, pero si de algo sirve estoy muy arrepentida, me siento tan mal por tratarte tan pésimo- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

-Tienes razón Serena, me dolió muchísimo lo que dijiste, y también entiendo que estuvieras enojada pero eso no es excusa. Tú dices que yo siempre estoy jodiéndote la vida pero no es así. Yo solo estoy siguiendo el mandato de papá; él me dijo aquella noche que cuidara de ti y de Samuel y es lo que he hecho desde entonces.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you (x4)

-Yo no lo había visto de ese modo. Y yo nunca he dicho que me jodes la vida.

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

-Bueno no lo dijiste, pero se lo escribiste ayer a tus amigas.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Me quedé pensativa por eso.

_Flashback  
_

Serena dice: Kaly todo el tiempo está jodiéndome. No me deja vivir.

Mina dice: Ya contrata a alguien para que salga con ella.

Lita dice: Si es muy buena idea .

Rei dice: Dejen las pendejadas y terminen de alistarse para ir a la fiesta de Neflyte.

Amy dice: Yo estoy lista. Pasa por mi primero Rei y ya no hablen tanta mierda de Kaly.

Serena dice: Jajaja!

Mina dice: Que aguafiestas Amy

Rei dice: Esta bien, ya voy por ti A.

Lita dice: Entonces nos vemos perras!

_Fin del Flashback_

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you.

Me llevé las manos a la boca al caer en cuenta sobre mi error, _mierda la cague hasta el fondo_. Entonces Kaly asintió.

-Dejaste tu correo abierto, fue así como supe que estabas en casa del cretino de Neflyte.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, espero que me perdones, y con respecto a lo de la bofetada, me merecía si duda.

-Si te la merecías, no me arrepiento de habértela dado. Tenía que hacer algo que te hiciera entrar en razón. Y no te preocupes que ya esto pasó desde este momento está olvidado- Kaly abrió sus brazos y yo correspondí al gesto.

-Yo también te quiero Kaly- ella me sonrió a medias.

A pesar de nuestra conversación y de haberle pedido disculpas miles de veces yo aún sentía que Kaolinete no me había perdonado del todo, aunque ella dijera que todo estaba olvidado.

Les comenté a las chicas el problema con Kaly y me reprendieron fuerte, sobre todo Rei y Amy, no podía decirles nada porque ellas tenían toda la razón.

-Por cierto conejo, aún no nos has dicho como coño hizo Kaly para descubrirte- interrogó Lita.

-A veces pienso que tu hermana es bruja- dijo Mina.

-No nada de eso- intervine. Cometí un error de principiante, quebrante la 1ra regla de mi manual.

-Jamás y por encima de ninguna circunstancia dejar el correo electrónico abierto- citaron todas.

-Pues si, en el apuro, se me olvidó cerrarlo.

Así transcurrieron los días, la convivencia en casa era mucho mejor. Se acercaba el final del año escolar y aún no sabía a que universidad iría.

El día de la graduación me sentí tan triste porque sabía que los dos asientos que ellos debían ocupar estarían vacíos, vacíos para siempre, no pude evitar llorar, pero Kaly estaba allí secando mis lágrimas, como siempre lo hacía.

-Lo sé conejo, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también los extraño- dijo Kaly en un susurro, me abrazó y me besó la frente.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron mucho. Y ese día lo vi todo diferente, porque de alguna manera caí en cuenta que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y debía cambiar eso tenía que compensar mi mal comportamiento en la universidad… pero eso sería después de mi tour por Europa.

Continuará…

* * *

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: Me tarde un poquito, pero aqui estoy de vuelta, ademas tampoco es facil tener un hermano al msn.

No es Darien el del carro, pero él viene más adelante. Y Serena y su combo seguiran con sus locuras, aunque S va a madurar por el camino.

Seiya-Moon: Quise darle a Serena una actitud muy despreocupada, bastante light, asi como Mina. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el chap.

Cherrie SA: Bueno si, a S se le soltó un tornillo y cree que puede hacer lo que quiere, ¿y quien no hizo lo que se le antojó a los 17? pero esa actitud suya le traerá cosas buenas y malas.

Shiru Chiba: Me parece cool q te guste la historia y espero que no le pierdas la pista, porque se vienen cosas buenas, sobre todo en el proximo chap. La adolescencia a la mayoria de los jovenes les pega duro y nuestra S no se escapó de ello.

princess-serena-stukino-any-17: Chica gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic. Terataré de no tardar tanto con el proximo chapter, que es un poco largo pero bien loco e interesante. Bye!

**Les deseo a todas un Feliz Año nuevo**


	5. 5 Las maravillas del viejo continente

Disclaimers: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

_"No sabemos nunca cual en realidad es el camino correcto que debemos seguir o elegir, lo único que sabemos es que seguimos adelante aun cuando estamos inseguros de lo que sucederá en nuestras vidas, buscamos respuestas, volteamos nuestras mentes en busca de una luz cierta y decidimos esto es lo que debo hacer y lo hacemos .Pero he hay nuestro nuevo problema y nos preguntamos: ¿Hice bien o no?"_

_Anónimo._

Cancines : Girls Summers- Aerosmith

Boulevard of broken dreams – Green Day

Capitulo 5. Las Maravillas del viejo continente

Sobre la mesa habían un montón de volantes de distintas universidades sin duda de las mejores tome una que capturo mi atención. El panfleto de Julliard School lo releí varias veces pero lo deje en la mesa junto con los otros. Me intrigaba saber porque habían tantas universidades enviándome solicitudes, pensándolo bien, mis notas eran buenas a pesar de ser una party girl.

Pero no quería pensar en ninguna universidad solo pensaba en mi estupendo viaje por Europa, no podía creer que kaly me dejara viajar a Europa sola con las chicas y sin ningún chaperon, wow era todo un éxito!

Era una tarde de esas en que los rayos de sol irrumpen por las ventanas en forma de luz cegadora y puedes ver las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire me encontraba empacando cuando kaly se asomo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres elegir una universidad antes de partir?-me pregunto cruzando los brazos.

- no, eso lo pensare cuando de regreso, no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora.

- Está bien, así será – kaly se acerco para ayudarme a empacar- oye conejo, solo quiero decirte que te portes bien por allá, y por favor no le hagas caso a Mina, que ya sabes que la pobre esta un poco loca - Su comentario me hizo reír.

- Descuida, par eso nos llevamos a Amy que es la mas cuerda del grupo, ella sabrá poner, orden, con ella allá será como si estuvieras tu.

- entonces no se van a divertir mucho.

Volví a reír increíble kaly estaba siendo graciosa

- vaya 2 bromas seguidas considéralo un record

Dándome un leve golpe en el hombro- ya déjate de eso y cierra el equipaje que Rei y las chicas esperan abajo; el enano y Kaly me ayudaron con el equipaje, lo metimos dentro del taxi y antes de partir me despedí de ellos.

- Nos veremos pronto – le dije a kaly mientras la abrazaba- y tu pequeño bribón, no creas que porque estaré fuera por un tiempo no te vas a librar de mi, no señor vendré mas insoportable.

-Buah conejo, ¿que no te da pena con tus amigas? Tan vieja que estás y molestando aun pobre niño indefenso como yo.

- Hay Sammy ya veras, lo que te hago –corrí tras de el para darle un buen jalon de oreja – ya verás enano.

-Serena no va a cambiar nunca –dijo Rei, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Ya conejo vente no quiero que el avión se valla sin mi- grito lita

-Espera a que regrese enano – dije con voz inquisidora

-Amy a ver si le consigues a serena un buen donante de cerebro en Europa, desde hace rato le falta uno – todas rieron a carcajadas.

- Sammy!!! Me las pagaras – le saque la lengua.

Después de tanta discusión nos encaminamos al aeropuerto y tomamos nuestro vuelo con destino a la diversión.

When winter hush turns summer pink  
in half the time it takes to blink  
but it all depends on what'choo think  
about the girls of summer)

Cuando llegamos a Italia casi que moríamos de la emoción sacábamos fotos a cada lugar que llegábamos, y nos tomábamos fotos con extraños, recorrimos Roma día y noche, y las fiestas insuperables, no gastábamos dinero en bebida porque siempre utilizábamos nuestros atributos para obtener quasi tutto. A Mina le fue de maravilla tenia a un montón de italianos a sus pies, y a Lita le fue excelente con sus conquistas, aunque no se cansaba de decir que alguno de los chicos que iba conociendo le recordaba a unos de su ex de la prepa.

Nos encontrábamos frente al coliseo romano.

- Wow, es más grande de lo que imaginaba – dijo Amy con asombro.

- chicas no se han preguntado alguna vez ¿por que los hombres siempre construyen cosas de tamaños descomunales? – dijo Mina en tono despreocupado.

- sabes que no – dijo lita, aun boquiabierta con la magnificencia del coliseo

- ¿será que quieren compensar la falta de tamaño en otro lado? – acoto Mina pícaramente.

Todas nos doblamos de la risa.

-Ay Mina tu siempre con tus infaltables comentarios

When winter hush turns summer pink  
in half the time it takes to blink  
but it all depends on what'choo think  
about the girls of summer)

- ¿Pero que puedo hacer Rei?, así soy y no se quejen porque así loca y todo se que me aman, sin mi no pueden vivir – agrego Mina con un toque arrogante.

-Ya no seas petulante Mina, sabes que si te queremos – dijo la peliazul

When all you think of all day long  
is a pretty face inside a song  
with a thought like that you can't go wrong  
about the girls of summer  
Oh yeah... (do you know... everybody knows now)

- Hey ¿que tal si damos un paseo en góndola? – les pregunté

- Pero Serena para eso tenemos que ir a Venecia - añadió lita

Rei me lanzó una mirada de complicidad

- ¿y que nos detiene? – pregunto ella

-Entonces no se hable mas vámonos – dijo feliz Mina

Some girls are all about it  
some girls they love to let it fly  
some girls can't live without it  
some girls are born to make you cry  
Over & over again

Estando en Venecia , conocí a un chico espectacular , su nombre era Fabio … ufff que bueno que estaba , decir bueno le quedaba realmente corto era asombroso , era como de 1.83 , cabello castaño claro, ojos intensos color miel y piel trigueña y unos labios provocativos . Yo estaba en un café esperando a las chicas que habían ido por no se que, ese hombre se robo mi atención, el sin ninguna invitación se sentó en mi mesa

My favorite thing that drives me wild  
is when a city girl walks a country mile  
for a boy she loves  
god bless the child inside the girls of summer  
Oh yeah... (do you know... everybody knows now)

- ciao, il mío Nome e Fabio bella ragazza

- Non parlo italiano – dije en un intento desesperado

- OH entiendo hubieses empezado por allí. Soy Fabio Giardelli. Encantado y a tu disposición dijo besando mi mano

- Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto.

Some girls are all about it  
some girls they love to let it fly  
some girls can't live without it  
some girls are born to make you cry  
Yeah... over & over again  
yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah

Empezamos a hablar de una cantidad de cosas, y las chicas en cuanto vieron en cuan buena compañía estaba se sentaron en otra mesa. Pasaban los días y seguía viéndome con Fabio, una tarde me invito a salir a un bar- restaurante, le hice saber que estaba en compañía de mis amigas, una excusa perfecta para no salir sola con él pero a él no pareció importarle que las chicas se quedaran cerca.

They get'choo climbin' the walls  
they get'choo caught in their spell  
they get'choo speakin' in tongues  
could this be heaven or hell  
to fall in love twice a day  
is such a sweet place to be  
S'il - vous - plait

-Serena me has deslumbrado, el azul de tus ojos me hipnotizó cuando te vi en aquel café y esa personalidad chispeante que te caracteriza te hace aún mejor.

- Gracias – dije un poco sonrojada

The best things about life are free  
the pussywillow up your tree  
to the one who climbs  
they'll always be the girl... yeah

Fabio era tan bello, tan romántico pero no lo suficiente como para enamorarme, cuando llegó el momento de partir él nos acompaño hasta la estación de trenes, nos dirigíamos a España.

Some girls are all about it  
some girls they love to let it fly  
some girls no doubt about it

- hai rubato il mío cuore- es una verdadera lastima que no te quedes mas tiempo

- Si yo también lamento no quedarme por más tiempo pero te prometo que no te olvidare.

Anunciaron que nuestro tren salía y Fabio se acerco a mi lentamente, con su mano derecho subió mi mentón, mi mirada y la suya se encontraron y me dio un leve pero dulce beso en los labios.

En ese momento sentí una sensación de Deja vu, por lo que mire a todos lados me alegré saber que mi hermana no estaba allí.

some girls are born to make you cry  
Some girls can't live without it  
some girls got twenty reasons why  
Over & over & over & over & over...

- ciao Fabio te extrañare – le dije agitando mi mano.

- ciao bambina cuídate.

Lo vi como desapareció en la muchedumbre mientras el tren se ponía a toda marcha, las chicas hablaban pero no les preste atención, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a Madrid.

-Hey conejo ya llegamos – dijo Rey pasando una mano frente a mi rostro

- disculpa ¿qué decías?- comente algo atontada

- Que ya llegamos, vamos muévete

- Ya Rei, no seas cascarrabias, envejecerás pronto si sigues así- le dijo sacándole la lengua

Recorrimos Madrid, de alli nos pasamos a Cataluña visitamos Andalucía y Castilla ciudades muy hermosas realmente bellas. Recuerdo la tarde que llegamos a Salamanca, una tarde espectacular, la brisa era suave y el cielo tenía unas pinceladas muy lindas, naranjas, rosas, con celeste apenas visible en mi horizonte se cruzo un hombre muy guapo: Javier solo recordar su nombre me hace suspirar.

- Hola preciosa – dijo el con un extraño pero exótico acento- te he visto por un rato y debo confesar que me has dejado encantado.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿será que es un psicópata violador?

- Mi nombre es Javier ¿con quien tengo el gusto?- extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Lita me dio un pisotón para que de una vez reaccionara.

- Ah si, soy Serena –mire brevemente a Lita con una expresión de ¿que coño haces?

- mucho gusto preciosa, no te alarmes por mi actitud, es que me impactaste y no pude evitar acercarme, tienes algo un no se que, que llama la atención.

- Gracias Javier – me sentía como una total boba frente a él

- veo que estas en compañía de vuestras amigas por lo que veo.

- Si así es la rubia es Mina, la castaña es Lita, la morena es Rei y la peli azul es Amy.

- mucho gusto – dijeron todas

- el gusto es mío. Dijo e sonriente -¿ya habéis visitado la playa?

-No porque resulta que llegamos hoy, bueno y tampoco conocemos el lugar – repuso hábilmente mina.

- Entonces ¿les apetece ir a la playa? hagamos algo, claro si les parece una buena idea, ¿Por qué no nos encontramos aquí por la mañana ?

-a las 10 te parece bien – dijo de la nada Amy

- a las 10 entonces. Bueno guapas ahora si disculpadme que voy tarde al trabajo

- ¿Eres streeper o qué?- pregunte con una sonrisa

El río sonoramente – no nada de eso soy bombero

- eso lo explica todo – dijo Rei muy divertida

El no entendió la broma pero las chicas y yo la atrapamos en el aire, él se despidió y rápidamente empezó el cotilleo.

- Está que arde conejo – dijo Rei dejándose caer sobre una silla.

- A decir verdad el hombre es un delito ambulante con un bombero así estaría en llamas las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana - dijo Amy

Eso si que era impresionante, Amy estaba siendo más abierta en cuanto a chicos se refiere

- OH que orgullo nuestra Amy esta creciendo, ves mis comentarios son efectivos – dijo Mina fingiendo llanto

A lo que Amy se sonrojo

- ya vámonos - dijo Lita

Al día siguiente nos encontramos con Javier y él nos condujo hasta la playa, charlamos con él un rato, pero las chicas no querían ser mal tercio y nos dejaron solos, debe admitir que el hombre me hacia reír mucho, demasiado gracioso pero me descoloco cuando se deshizo de su playera ¡santa mierda! este hombre si que era un delito, con ese cabello negro rizado y algo alborotado por el viento, esos ojos claros, esa piel bronceada y ese six pack perfectamente esculpido era simplemente matador y un trasero tan sólido como el acero ¿Qué como lo se? bueno se lo toquetee digamos que "accidentalmente", a cualquiera puede resbalársele la mano ¿no?

Pasamos un muy buen rato en la playa no me cansaba de observarlo una y otra vez; si verlo seco hacía que mis neuronas se cruzaran, imagínenselo mojado dios que hombre, algo que jamás voy a olvidar.

Lastimosamente partimos de España a Francia por lo que lo mío con Javier no prospero pero fue por decisión propia. Tengo que confesar que soy no amante de los clichés pero estando en Francia teníamos que hacer una parado obligatoria en Paris, conocer la torre Eiffel y todo eso. Las chicas se descontrolaron en Paris, no era para menos pero, una noche de esas donde el cielo esta totalmente despejado y en la que puedes apreciar el firmamento totalmente estrellado y la luna en medio de todo aquellos, hacia que la vista fuera sumamente hermosa, entonces caminábamos por los campos Eliseos, escuchaba las impresiones de las chicas sobre Paris y lo genial que es el Louvre, y les pregunte

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone

- ¿será que voy hacer yo quien se quede solterona?

Todas se detuvieron en seco e intercambiaron miradas de confusión mi comentario las tomó por sorpresa.

I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a

- Por favor conejo – empezó Mina - que cosas dices, eres una Lolita. Todas las chicas envidian ese físico impactante que tienes y los hombres se postran ante ti, si no que lo digan Fabio y Javier, y hasta el tonto de Neflyte.

- no es eso, no quiero ser un cuerpo que los hombre deseen tener, lo que digo es que ¿si no logro encontrar el amor? Ustedes saben peor aun ¿si no logro que ese alguien me ame? ¿Jamás se han planteado eso?

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

-Es demasiado pronto para saber eso, así que no te precipites serena

- Amy tiene toda la razón, no tienes que buscar nada, el amor llegara a ti cuando tenga que hacerlo y cuando toque a tu puerta estarás totalmente desprevenida.

I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone

-Carajo Rei, me quito el sombrero – dijo siempre la bromeante Mina- conejo escucha a rei y no te enrolles con ese tema.

-wow algunas veces me impresionan con la profundidad de sus conversaciones

-Ya Lita no te burles – le dijo empujándola

Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a

-Pero serena, como dices tu que no quieres una chica trofeo, entonces debes comportarte de una manera en que los hombres te tomen enserio – puntualizo la sabia Amy- y no andarte besando con neflyte, con desconocidos, no estoy juzgando solo quiero que te detengas a pensar en eso.

Mi amiga tenia razón, por eso era que pertenecía a mi circulo de amistades porque siempre ha sido mi cable a tierra al igual que Rei, mientras Lita y Mina sacaban mi wild side. Entonces Mina interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Amy espérate allí, lo que a S le paso con Fabio y Javier fue momentáneo y tenia buenas razones para dejarse besar tu misma los viste, los dos tipos estaban condenadamente ardientes y Serenita se apego aquel refrán popular que dice : "si la vida te da limones -entonces Mina hizo una pausa.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

- Has limonada, si la vida te da limones has limonada - completo Amy.

- ¿como crees? – preciso Mina ¿estas loca? Si la vida te da limones corta los putos limones y te los chupas con tequila, por dios mujer ¿cómo vas a gastar agua y azúcar para hacer limonada? ¿Estás loca? No, no por favor quítenme a esta anormal de enfrente.

I walk alone an' i walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk a

Reímos tanto que se nos escaparon algunas lagrimas acabábamos de descubrir que Mina esta totalmente loca y lo mejor no tiene cura – ja en cada grupo siempre alguien es la encargada del humor y valla que Mina se llevaba el premio mayor.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone

Conforme pasaban los días las clases se acercaban y Amy tenía que partir, ella deseaba tanto empezar las clases que hizo un mini curso de anatomía para ponerse al corriente para cuando comenzara con su carrera de medicina en la universidad. Aunque confieso que Amy me sorprendió muchísimo pues jamás pensé que tendría un ¨affair¨ durante nuestro viaje y menos después del sermón que me dio en Paris ella es demasiado reservada, para hacer algo así al menos eso pensamos las chicas y yo. Pero supongo que el atractivo e intelecto de Charles la impacto.

Lo conoció durante nuestra excursión en Oxford nos dejo sin habla cuando lo beso ¡wow eso si que era maravilloso! .T odas estábamos ansiosas para que nos diera cada detalle.

-nuestra linda oruga paso la metamorfosis ya es una despampanante mariposa- dijo Lita orgullosa, bueno a decir verdad el orgullo era colectivo.

-¿Amy que fue eso niña? Explícame eso porque creo que acabo de ver un espejismo-dijo Mina atónita por la escena de Charles y Amy dándose un buen latazo- ¿Qué coño fue eso?

-¿Qué que fue? Bueno resulta que…-mantuvo el suspenso por una fracción de segundo- resulta que decidí darle un buen chuto a los putos limones.

Gritamos emocionadas y silbábamos como locas, cualquiera que nos hubiese visto en aquella plaza juraría que éramos unas griegas histéricas y que solo nos faltaba el plato y tirarlo al suelo gritando ¡OPA!. Debido a que es una costumbre griega hacer eso, romper un plato y decir opa es una expresión que exalta alegría y euforia ¡que locura!

-nunca pensé que mi primer beso seria con un desconocido, pero fue muy bueno- dijo Amy con un notable rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Haber y donde quedo el sermoneo que le diste a serena?

- Ay Lita no jodas a Amy con eso, además es su primer beso, no se lo arruines –convino Rei mientras abrazaba a Amy.

-nah era broma, felicidades.

Ese día se fue Amy, como dije estaba ansiosa por empezar la universidad, extrañaría a la única cuerda del grupo, unos días después estando en Cornwall (Inglaterra) se fue Lita, ella empezaría su carrera como aprendiz de chef en un importante restaurante en Tokio y no iba a perderse esa oportunidad.

Solo quedábamos Mina, Rei y yo pero sabia que eso seria esporádico, porque Mina se marcharía pronto, ella iniciaría su carrera, una nueva firma la había contratado y al parecer le ofrecía grandes oportunidades en el mundo del modelaje, así que estando en York (Inglaterra) Mina también se marchó, cada despedida se tornaba mas triste y era extraño no escuchar las carcajadas de Lita y los comentarios bastante cachondos de Mina, y las quejas de Amy.

Rei y yo nos encontrábamos en Rodas una maravillosa isla de Grecia en Grecia hicimos lo que quisimos fuimos desde Atenas conociendo el panteón, el templo de Zeus, la Acropolis, la famosa universidad Kapodistriaca de Atenas, hasta la ciudad de Tesalonika y los lujosos vecindarios de Pshiciko y Penteli en la jefatura de Ática pero la isla de Rodas era algo único, me sentía en el paraíso, dicho sea de paso que tenia los ángeles incluidos era inevitable que no se nos salieran los ojos de las cuencas con esos hombres tan impresionantes ¡wow esos griegos estaban de muerte!

-vaya voy a extrañar todo esto, toda esta paz, toda la locura y ¿tu?

Yo estaba algo ausente, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percate de lo que decía Rei

-Tierra llamando a conejo noc, noc ¿hay alguien en casa?-me decía Rei dándome ligeros golpes en la cabeza -¿lo extrañaras?

-¿todo esto?-ella asintió-pues no, no lo voy a extrañar al menos no todavía

-¿De que hablas S? ¿No estas pensando en quedarte? ¿O si?

- pongámoslo de esta manera, entre mis planes no esta regresar a Japón este año quiero disfrutar al máximo este viaje

-no podré acompañarte conejo, tengo que irme en dos días, quiero entrar de lleno a mis clases – Rei sonaba triste.

-descuida no voy a pedirte que te quedes se que tienes otras cosas que hacer, yo me quedaré para saber que es lo que realmente quiero.

-si eso es lo que quieres conejo, entonces así será lo que me preocupa es que te quedes sola.

-como si no supera que es eso el estar sola, pero tranquila yo me las arreglaré. Hey recuerda que soy yo: el conejo no me subestimes.

-no lo haré

-nada malo me pasará

Rey solo se limito a sonreír con una expresión de alivio

Esos dos días se fueron volando. Rei yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Atenas, estaba muy triste pero tenía que dejar partir a Rei, ella también iba tras sus sueños.

Lloramos varias veces y nos abrazamos otras mas por fin anunciaron que su vuelo partiría, ella se encamino hasta el puerto de embarque, se volvió atrás en señal de despedida. Ahora esta.

De cierto modo envidiaba a mis amigas y era esa convicción que tenían, esa seguridad y fe en ellas mismas de saber que era lo que querían algo que a mi me faltaba y yo… yo estaba a la deriva, no sabia que era lo que quería para mi en le futuro, por eso que mi estadía en Europa seria crucial para mi.

CONTINUARA……

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: Espero que este chapter te haya gustado, y sobre todo los chicos con los que Serena se topó, no me parecía prudente que Serena se lanzara con estos 2 chicos pero, en el próximo chapter estará más atrevida. Gracias por tu review.

Seiya-Moon: Algunas situciones se nos van de las manos y Serena no es la excepción también comete sus errores, te digo que pasará más en el próximo chapter. Y lo de Nef y Kaly queda como incógnita para el futuro. Gracias por tu review.

serena ramos: Desde ya te puedo decir que Kaly resultará una caja de sopresas, y ¿ quién sabe si perdonará a S? Bueno yo si lo se, pero me lo reservo. Este chapter revela un poco lo importante que es la amistad de la cuadrilla y S son su soporte, sus hermanas y cada una se complementa. Gracias por tu review.

Hehra: Hallo Mädchen! Bueno aquí otro chapter un poco más extenso que el anterior, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Si Serena se pasó de la raya con su hermana esas cosas no se dicen, de paso que Kaly es bastante prepotente y siempre con aires de superioridad por eso tendrá roce con Serena xq ella no es de las que se dejan amilanar por nada.

La explicación de Juilliard y lo del instrumento están en el próximo chapter, Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel, werde ich bis zum, wenn Sie aktualisieren.

Auf Wiedersehen.


	6. Temis y la copa de vodkaChapter 6

Capitulo.6 Temis y la copa de vodka

Ahora estaba sola ¡que novedad! Al menos tenía un consuelo: Europa estaba a mi entera disposición, y sumado a eso mi espíritu aventurero de Indiana Jones, el cual me llevó bastante lejos. Honestamente no sabía por dónde empezar, vaya que tenía muchas opciones, puesto que Europa es lo suficientemente vasta como para elegir, entonces se me ocurrió algo: hice una lista con todas las ciudades clichés de Europa para descartarlas, pero un pensamiento surcó mi cerebro: ¿qué sería de la vida sin los clichés? Pregunta retórica, ¿ja? Como respuesta a eso, lancé el papel a la basura.

En fin, octubre estaba terminando cuando dejé Grecia, mi lugar de ensueño y mi obsesión muy a pesar de que mi griego no era tan extenso como hubiese querido, tampoco me quejo porque al menos podía decir "Den milao helinica" (no hablo griego) cuando alguien se me acercaba a preguntar algo, por lo que de manera automática les preguntaba "Milate anglika?" (¿Hablas inglés?); pues sí, mi inglés fue mi fiel compañero durante mi tour, era otra de las cosas que le agradecía a mis padres, hacerme ir a un curso supe intensivo de inglés durante la temporada vacaciones, sinceramente valió la pena levantarme temprano durante todo el verano, sin embargo era extenuante pasar 8 horas del día en un lugar donde solo se podía hablar inglés y como no quería cargar yo sola con esa tortura arrastré a las chicas conmigo y como no es algo de extrañarse Mina fue la más relegada.

Recordar todo eso me sacó varias carcajadas y hubo más de uno que se me quedó mirando con ojos curiosos, como preguntándose de qué carajo me reía, incluso hasta las azafatas me miraban raro.

Cuando arribé a Bulgaria estaba bastante sorprendida, aquel lugar no se parecía a los lugares en los que había estado; era como viajar en el tiempo con todas esas estructuras góticas a mí alrededor pero al mismo tiempo mantenía un aire fresco con edificaciones modernas. Para ser sincera Bulgaria no fue más que una escala de mi destino real, es que estando tan relativamente cerca de la tierra una vez gobernada por los zares no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de caminar por la Plaza Roja, ni mucho menos dejar de admirar el Kremlin, ¡oh sí! me fui a Rusia a pesar de mi escaso ruso del que milagrosamente decía "Pri'viet" (hola). Tan pronto me instalé en Yekaterinburgo le marqué a Kaoly.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hey Kal! es Serena ¿a qué no adivinas en dónde estoy?

-No lo sé y de lo que si estoy segura es de donde estarás sino regresas pronto a casa- mi hermana se escuchaba molesta.

-Vamos Kal no te enojes, recuerda que te dije que me quedaría más tiempo.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero esto ya es abuso. Me preocupa el hecho de que estés allá sola y no tener ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo, además debes regresar o ¿es que no piensas matricularte en la universidad?

-Kal no te enrolles por eso ¿sí?, oye estoy perfectamente aquí en Rusia, y con respecto a la universidad en en enero veo que resuelvo.

-¿Rusia? ¿Estás loca?- Kaoly si que estaba histérica.

-No es para tanto- resoplé.

-¿No se suponía que estabas en Grecia? ¿En qué momento te fuiste a Rusia? Por dios esto es una locura.

-Ya te dije que no te enrolles, además acabo de llegar.

-Oh sí que relajada me dejas- repuso con ironía- Un momento ¿por qué dices que lo de la universidad lo dejarás para año nuevo? ¿Será que...? Serena Tsukino, si lo que tienes en mente es quedarte en Europa el resto del año te voy diciendo des... -la interrumpí.

-Kaly no te escucho, hay mucha interferencia- simulé un sonido para que se escuchara como estática- ¿Sabes qué? te llamo luego.

-No te atrevas a cortar la lla...- tranqué tan rápido como pude.

Mi hermana tenía toda la razón, me quedaría el resto del año en Europa, aunque esa decisión tuvo fuertes repercusiones a mi regreso, me auguraba una muerte prematura porque Kaly no dejaría pasar algo así -el sermón que recibí al llegar a casa no fue nada normal-, aunque eso no era lo más preocupante, lo que realmente temía era que Kaolinette cancelara todas mis tarjetas y adiós excursión, tenía que pensar en un plan de contingencia por si tenía que despedirme de mi dinero plástico.

Después de divagar un rato pude apreciar mejor la ciudad, la belleza de Yekaterinburgo es impresionante a pesar de tener un pasado triste, casi de inmediato sentí una conexión con la ciudad porque de cierto modo teníamos cosas en común. Fue en Yekaterinburgo donde los zares rusos fueron asesinados por los bolcheviques; los últimos descendientes directos de la dinastía Romanov perecieron en aquel hermoso lugar, y al igual que yo también cargaba con la tristeza a cuestas. Mi estadía fue bastante corta, solo cuatro días me quede allí, después me fui a Moscú. Estando en la capital rusa, sentí un poco de nostalgia y llama a Rei.

-¿hola?-recuerdo haber escuchado una voz un poco ronca a través del intercomunicador

-¡Rei que alegría escucharte nena!

-¿Serena?

-Pues no creo que conozcas a nadie más con una voz tan sexy como la mía

-¿Serena, acaso no has visto la hora que es?- su voz subió una octava.

-Ay Rei no seas perezosa, son las 9 de la noche.

-¿Estás segura?- interrogó con voz inquisidora

¡Mierda! lo había olvidado, no estábamos en el mismo huso horario.

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Lo sientes? Serena son las 3 am.

-Ya no te alteres, de igual forma tienes que levantarte.

-Sí pero no tan temprano, no en la madrugada. Mierda, Serena tendré ojeras por la mañana -escuché como resopló.

-Eso se resuelve con una mascarilla de pepino- quise ser graciosa, pero a Rei no le causó ninguna gracia- Rei siento mucho haberte despertado, será mejor que te llame cuando haya amanecido allá.

-No señora mía, ya me desperté, ahora vamos a hablar- Rei si que estaba molesta.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno y ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

-Estoy de maravilla-dijo bostezando- aunque algo ocupada con asuntos de la universidad. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-En estos momentos estoy en Moscú.

-¿En Moscú? ¿qué coño estás haciendo allá?- dijo Rei con algo de sorpresa.

-Algo parecido dijo Kaolinette. Bueno sabes que soy muy curiosa y quise venir, justo hace unos minutos salí del teatro.

-¿Tú en el teatro? Eso sí que es nuevo. Por cierto ¿qué hacías allá? ¿Despegar la goma de mascar de los asientos?

-Ja-ja-ja escucha cómo me rio- le respondí sarcástica, al menos Rei empezaba a decir bromas-. Claro que no tonta, vine a ver un show de ballet, para tu información el ballet ruso es el mejor, que poca cultura tienes- ambas nos carcajeamos.

-Oye, S, me puedo imaginar el pancho que te armó Kal, estoy teniendo una visión de ella con el cuello venoso y los ojos inyectados de sangre -volvimos a reír- Y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, el cuento de nunca acabar, que siempre estoy haciendo cosas indebidas.

-Odio estar de acuerdo con Kaly, pero ella tiene razón; deberías considerarla un poco.

Conejo, estás muy loca, haber si te compones ya. Hablando de otra cosa ¿qué no piensas venir a estudiar? o es que te vas directo a New York para audicionar para Julliard.

-Nada de eso, por supuesto que quiero estudiar, pero aún no me decido, por lo tanto tampoco sé si audicionar para Julliard, tal vez no sea tan buena como mi madre.

-Que tonterias dices, tú tienes mucho potencial, tu madre lo sabía a la perfección; si tu audicionas para esa gente, fácilmente te llevas unos cuantos por delante. No en tiendo por qué lo dudas.

De repente me invadió un nerviosismo por causa del comentario de Rei.

-Rei tengo que dejarte, te cuidas mucho y le envías saludos a la cuadrilla de mi parte- colgué tan rápido que no dejé a Rei despedirse, su comentario me descolocó.

Me fui al hotel y no quise pensar en lo que mi amiga había dicho. La mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, ya a las 8 am había desayunado, por lo que fui a recorrer un poco la ciudad. Nunca me imaginé que caminar por una plaza sería tan genial, es que la Plaza Roja no tiene comparación ¡wow! Por un buen rato admiré la catedral de San Basilio, sin duda alguna es una maravilla arquitectónica, era una de las cosas buenas que el zar Iván el Terrible había dejado para Rusia.

De allí me fui al tan famoso metro de Moscú, recuerdo haber escuchado a mi madre hablar de él y de lo maravilloso que es -cómo extrañaba a mi madre, cómo la extraño- bueno retomando el hilo de la historia, cuando llegué allá quedé boquiabierta, nunca había visto algo así: los techos abovedados son increíbles, la columnas griegas muy espectaculares y los frescos de locura, el blanco mate de las paredes y las columnas hacen juego perfecto con el dorado de los capiteles. Sin duda alguna el metro de Tokio era una mierda en comparación con el de Moscú, que poca nacionalista me sentía en esos momentos haciendo ese tipo de contrastes. Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas tan tontas y de la nada recordé lo que Rei me había dicho la noche anterior.

Flashback

-Que tonterías dices, tú tienes mucho potencial, tu madre lo sabía a la perfección; si tu audicionas para esa gente, fácilmente te llevas unos cuantos por delante. No entiendo por qué lo dudas.

Fin del Flashback

La respuesta, muy sencilla, tenía cuatro años sin tocar el piano, abandoné las clases de música porque quería cortar el nexo musical que me unía a mi madre, quizá temía convertirme en ella, que no era malo pero estúpidamente me resistía a ello, solo quería ser yo, Serena y nadie más.

Con esos pensamientos rondándome la cabeza regresé al hotel para recoger mis cosas e ir a San Petersburgo, tan pronto llegué allá comencé el recorrido con unos guías turísticos. Uno de ellos era Vanya, un chico bastante guapo y con facciones duras típicas de un hombre ruso, bastante alto, rubio y ojos azules, sin duda alguna un aperitivo muy bueno para la vista; otra de las guías era su hermana menor Natalia bastante parecida su hermano, solo que sus rasgos eran mucho más finos y más baja que su hermano; y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Piotr quien era el guía principal. De Piotr puedo decir muchas cosas pero no me quiero extender, su mirada aguamarina me hipnotizó en primera instancia, lo recuerdo con brazos fuertes y un pecho tan sólido como roca, con una barba que lo hacía ver tan sexy, y el cabello lo llevaba un poco desarreglado, no pude evitar de contemplarlo, estaba como idiota frente a él; Piotr tendría como unos 23, definitivamente los hombres mayores siempre han sido mi debilidad. Empecé a frecuentar más a los chicos, con la excusa de que eran guías, en realidad me caían muy bien, en especial Piotr con quien me fotografié decenas de veces, sobre todo cuando me llevaron al Palacio de Invierno que alguna vez perteneció a la familia Real y posteriormente convertido en museo, no prestaba mucha atención a las cosas que allí se encontraban porque la voz de Piotr me distraía, ese acento que tenía me hacía desvariar, claro debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener la compostura. Pronto noté que la cosa era mutua, al principio pensaba que eran figuraciones mías pero esa noche me di cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

-Serena -empezó él un poco dudoso- ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche? Vanya y Natalia vendrán también.

-Me parece bien ¿qué tienen en mente?

-Vamos a un club nocturno que abrió recién, además está cerca de tu hotel.

-¡Maravilloso!- claro que en mi fuero interno suplicaba para que en ese lugar no pidieran identificación porque de lo contrario pasaría la vergüenza del año.

-Entonces pasamos por ti a las 9- se le escuchaba cierto entusiasmo.

-Estaré esperando- Ok eso no sonó nada bien, me escuché como la propia desesperada, eran los efectos secundarios que me provocaba Piotr.

Piotr sonrió ampliamente y se fue. Finalmente el sol se ocultó, me duché y pasé como una hora eligiendo algo apropiado para usar esa noche, no quería lucir como una regalada pero tampoco pasar por una santurrona. Elegí algo sencillo pero sexy, unos jeans color blanco, bastante ceñido al cuerpo, que hacía resaltar mis prominentes caderas y mi curvilínea cintura, los tacones de agujas Louis Vuitton que Kal me había obsequiado unos meses atrás y una blusa con un escote muy pronunciado de color purpura con detalles negros, la cual destacaba más mi generoso busto; agregado a esto usé una bufanda purpura, también, y un abrigo color negro, esto debido al frío. Mi maquillaje estaba divino, apliqué sombra negra y lila a mis parpados, lápiz negro para delinear mis ojos y cejas, y lipstick rojo fantasía para mis labios; decidí llevar el cabello suelto, que en ese momento llegaba hasta mi espalda baja, me miré al espejo cientos de veces y no me cansaba de repetir lo sexy que estaba - y no es que tenga complejos narcisistas, pero esa noche estaba en llamas -. La recepcionista anunció la llegada de Piotr, tomé mi cartera, me puse otro poco de perfume y como toque final me apliqué crema escarchada o abrillantada en los brazos, hombros y pecho; bajé enseguida y allí estaba él, en el lobby, recargado a un pilar con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo, fue levantando lentamente la mirada mientras me acercaba a él, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron provocando en él un leve sonrojo a lo que respondí con una sonrisa. No voy a negar que me idiotizó cuando lo vi con esa camisa 3/4 roja y su pantalón azul marino, que le quedaba fenomenal y su perfume ¡oh por dios! tan embriagante, esencia a hombre.

No hablamos mientras estábamos en el hotel, supongo que fue debido a las miradas cómplices del principio, en cuanto salimos estaba empezando a nevar.

-¿No te importa si caminamos un poco más rápido?- dijo para romper el hielo- es que a Vanya no le gusta esperar, además aquí está congelando.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente- le dije sonriendo.

-Por cierto estás preciosa- sus mejillas se encendieron al decir eso.

-Gracias, tu también luces genial-.

Nos metimos al auto y saludé a los chicos y ellos hicieron lo propio. No hablamos durante el camino a la disco, bueno el recorrido fue relativamente corto, unos 15 minutos en auto, pero fue necesario porque la temperatura era de unos 8º.

Pitor se estacionó y entramos al night club, que lugar tan sensacional, la decoración era muy buena y el espectáculo de luces era fantástico, y la música toda una nota; Natalia y Vanya buscaron una mesa mientras Piotr yo nos dirigimos a la barra, él pidió algo que obviamente no entendí, debido a mi nulo conocimiento del ruso, le di la espalda para seguir admirando el lugar.

-Toma, para que entres en calor- dijo pasándome un vaso corto.

-¿Qué es?- dije tomando el vaso con cierta desconfianza, puesto que no conocía bien a Piotr y sabría dios si había puesto algo en la bebida.

-Vodka, el mejor de todos- puntualizó sonriente.

Por suerte Vanya tomó el vaso y le dio fondo blanco.

-Gracias amigo, delicioso- dijo palmeando a Piotr.

-Tendré que pedirle a Grisha que te sirva otro trago- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Era tuyo?- preguntó Vanya a lo que respondí asintiendo afirmativamente.

-Entonces los tres próximos tragos que pidas serán por mi cuenta.

-Gracias por tu generosidad amigo-le dijo Piotr a Vanya al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Solo voy a pagar los de Serena, no los tuyos.

-Pero tu dijiste...- Vanya negó con la cabeza- que tacaño eres Vanya.

Ese par de locos me hacían reír mucho. Vanya se fue a bailar al parecer vio algunos conocidos en el lugar y yo me quedé con Piotr en la barra, entonces le pidió dos tragos a Grisha al que vi servirlos.

-Ahora si toma- dijo pasándome el vaso-. Fondo blanco.

-¿Fondo blanco? ¿Estás loco?

-Estoy en mis cinco sentidos, así que no estoy loco, oye, ¿será que pensabas tomártelo a sorbos?- yo asentí con la cabeza, él solo se limitó a sonreír-Bueno adelante.

No tenía otra opción así que tomé el vaso y le di una leve mirada, eran tres dedos de vodka y sin pensarlo mucho llevé el vaso a mis labios y vertí todo el contenido en mi boca ¡vaya que me hizo entrar en calor! porque me quemó un poco la garganta. Piotr tenía una mirada expectante.

-¿Qué te pareció?- interrogó él

-No hay nada mejor que el vodka ruso, es genial- obviamente mentí, el vodka no es tan bueno sino lo mezclas con otra bebida aunque también es cuestión de adaptarse.

-¿Quieres que le pida otro a Grisha?

-Adelante hazlo, pero después nos vamos a bailar.

-Lo que tú digas- me susurró al oído, por Zeus que casi me desmayo cuando dijo eso.

Y de esa manera comenzó la noche, entre vodka y el ritmo de la música. Vasos iban y venían, Piotr no paraba de bailar y yo tampoco, hasta que el mayor de los Zhukov hizo un switch o cambio de pareja, entonces pasé a bailar con Vanya. Que inoportuno ese Vanya, hizo el cambio cuando Piotr y yo estábamos más cerca.

-Le gustas mucho Serena- gritó Vanya por causa del bullicio-

-¿Qué?-fingí no escuchar

-Que tú le gustas mucho a Piotr- en esa oportunidad lo dijo más fuerte y más cerca de mí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Verás-siguió hablando en voz alta- él y yo somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón y lo conozco perfectamente, cuando le gusta una chica hace hasta lo imposible para impresionarla, pero contigo está siendo reservado porque de alguna manera lo intimidas y se está esforzando muchísimo para que le gustes.

No pude evitar reír sonoramente, tenía que ser una broma de Vanya, ¿qué tanto esfuerzo podía hacer un hombre como Piotr para gustarle a una mujer? ¡Ninguno! porque resulta que el hombre era muy encantador y hasta donde yo lo recuerdo estaba buenísimo.

-Claro, claro- dije sarcástica.

-¿No me crees? te lo juro es cierto, no tendría porque mentirte, no gano nada con eso- honestamente había sinceridad en la palabra de Vanya, pero no me podía confiar.

Pensé que era una estrategia de Piotr para conseguir algo más de mí, pero había caído en un dilema porque también pensé que el mayor de los Zhukov no mentía y era cierto lo que decía. Para descubrirlo ideé un plan para saber qué era lo que quería Piotr de mí en realidad aunque eso conllevara a jugar con fuego y la posibilidad de resultar quemada eran muy altas.

-Me despido porque Piotr me mira con ganas de matarme por bailar con su chica- Vanya sonrió perversamente.

-Si claro, su chica- repuse irónica.

Piotr volvió conmigo, no se molestó en preguntar de que tanto hablaba con su amigo, pareció no importarle, o al menos a mi no me lo demostró. Tanto baile y vodka comenzó hacer mella, el cansancio se hizo presente y el estado de embragues también, a pesar de eso conservaba un poco de lucidez para echar andar mi plan, entonces pasé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Piotr.

-¿Puedes llevarme al hotel?- le dije con voz seductora.

Vi un brillo en sus ojos o tal vez eran las luces, ya no recuerdo bien.

-Para mí es un placer- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pícara y en el mío también.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos abrimos paso entre el gentío; yo fingí estar más ebria de lo que realmente estaba para poner a prueba a Piotr ¿acaso sería capaz de aprovecharse de mi estado? tenía que averiguarlo. Comencé por el coqueteo básico, dirigiéndole miradas atrevidas, luego lo tomé del brazo y me adherí a él cómo pulpo, todo esto sin pronunciar ni una vocal. Íbamos caminando muy abrazados por todo el estacionamiento, había mucho frío allí afuera y estar tan cerca de Piotr me brindaba un poco de calor en aquella gélida madrugada.

-¡Vaya! que hace frío- rompió el silencio cuando abordamos el auto- y eso que apenas empieza el invierno, deben ser unos -12º.

-No me preocupa mucho, porque tengo la suerte de que estás cerca para calentarme- respondí frotando mis manos y soplando aire caliente entre ellas.

Creo que se le subieron los colores al rostro por mi comentario, no me importaba tenía que arriesgarme. Encendió en auto y lo echó andar.

-¿Tienes novia?- le interrogué.

-Mmm pues no, estuve saliendo con una chica hace 2 meses pero no funcionó, resultó ser una celópata-psicótica-asfixiante y si te soy honesto le huyo a ese tipo de mujeres. Me gustan las chicas relajadas y sin rollos.

-Entiendo, tú buscas a alguien que no te esté atormentando todo el tiempo ni que te llame 10 veces al día, como de seguro lo hizo tu ex- el sonrió ante mi comentario asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza- alguien que respete tu espacio y que no se obsesione con cosas insignificantes como esas que uds los hombres hacen, que si mirar el trasero de las chicas o los pechos- él volvió a reír pero estaba vez con más ganas- no sé porque tanto rollo, si nosotras las mujeres hacemos lo mismo ¿por qué armar lío?

-Ves, así es como me gustan las mujeres, como tú, sin rollos- Piotr estaba rojo cual tomate, no pudo sostener la mirada por lo que la desvió para seguir mirando al frente- eh... llegamos.

-¿Puedes acompañarme?-le dije en tono "inocente"- creo que bebí demasiado y todo me da vueltas, no me creo capaz de llegar al ascensor.

-Ssi- tartamudeó un poco.

El tan caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a bajar, de no haber sido por la nieve que había espolvoreado el suelo me habría quitado las sandalias y llevármelas en las manos, como siempre lo hacía después de una noche de tragos.

-¿No te molesta si te abrazo? tu sabes por el frío- su voz delataba un evidente nerviosismo.

-Me parece una genial idea, porque lo que soy yo, me estoy congelando-reí por lo bajo.

Reímos mucho por causa de las cosas tontas que decíamos, entonces divisé a mi cómplice: el ascensor; tenía que meter a Piotr dentro para tener una conversación más seria, bueno a quien engaño yo no iba a hablar con él. Exitosamente lo empujé dentro cuando él se disponía a despedirse, justo en el momento que se cerraron las puertas le interrogué.

-¿Entonces soy el tipo de chica que te gusta?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a su rostro, él solo pudo asentir.

Me acerqué aún más a él y le dije- demuéstramelo- mis labios rozaron suavemente los suyos, reí malvadamente y me hice hacia atrás, él como pudo asimiló mis palabras y detuvo el elevador, se fue sobre mí con todo, dejándome prisionera entre el tablero y su cuerpo. El beso al principio fue suave, luego él separo un poco los labios y me dio un toque con su lengua en los míos, como pidiendo permiso, a lo que accedí gustosa. Nuestras lenguas jugaban a acariciarse, parecían llevarse muy bien, poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, entonces Piotr empezó a recorrer mis piernas pero yo necesitaba un poco de aire y algo incomodaba mi espalda, así que me separé un poco de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal beso? pregunto un poco agitado.

-No es eso, es que el maldito tablero me molesta- le respondí con notorios síntomas de que me faltaba aire.

El sonrió con mucha picardía al igual que yo, lo lancé contra la investidura de acero, ahora era mi turno; lo besé con un desenfreno desquiciado, ni siquiera a Neflyte lo había besado de ese modo. Mis manos estaban alrededor de su cuello y las suyas atraían mi cuerpo más al suyo, no sé cómo ni en qué momento Piotr elevó mi pierna izquierda, yo seguidamente elevé la otra de modo que mis piernas quedaron entrelazadas a su cintura; el liberó mis labios y besó mi cuello, pasó su caliente lengua por él, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Pasó a mi oreja y le dio un leve mordisco lo que provocó que se me escapara un gemido, Piotr se volvió como loco, regresó a mis labios y me acariciaba desaforadamente; mi pecho subía y bajaba con mucha ferocidad por causa de la agitación, noté unas gotas de sudor en mi sien, ¡por dios quien había encendido la calefacción! la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados; sentí mi piel arder y la de Piotr también. En una de aquellas sentí un bulto muy prominente entre los pantalones de Piotr y para ser sincera la excitación hizo acto de presencia en mí también, mi ropa interior estaba húmeda, lo cual era algo nuevo para mí porque nunca había intimado con un hombre antes. No quería que la batalla de besos y mordiscos terminara pero debía elegir: o dejaba que Piotr me desflorara en el elevador o presionaba el botón para que el ascensor terminara de subir, tuve serias dudas cuando Piotr recorrió mis pechos con su lengua, sacándome otros cuantos gemidos por lo que mi sexy guía puso sus manos en mi trasero, masajeándolo y pegándome más a su erección, esto me hizo caer en cuenta que era momento de abortar y con mi mano izquierda presioné el botón para poner en marcha el ascensor, unos segundos después el timbre del elevador sonó indicando que había llegado a su destino; cuando las puertas se abrieron mis volvían a tocar el suelo nuevamente. Piotr aún seguía presionándome contra él, me percate de la presencia de otras personas afuera por lo que me nos separamos de manera súbita. Nos lanzaron miradas inquisidoras -si claro como si nunca hubiesen tenido sexo antes, malditos moralistas-.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le dije limpiándome los labios- nos vemos más tarde-le di un beso en los labios y me salí del ascensor, el pobre se que con una expresión de desconcierto pero luego sonrió y se despidió agitando la mano.

¡De la que me había salvado! Tan rápido entre a la habitación me fui al baño para remojar mi lujuria con agua fría, las carcajadas se escuchaban en toda la habitación, no daba crédito a lo que había hecho; pobre Piotr lo dejé todo excitado, seguramente se cubrió con algo para que no se le notara tanto. Solo pensaba que si ese hombre se regresaba derribaría la puerta de una patada y me balearía con su AK Ya envuelta entre las sabanas no paraba de reír, bostecé un par de veces y la imagen de Piotr y de mi se rebobinaba en mi cabeza, seguro que tendría sueños muy fogosos que hasta el propio Morfeo se ruborizaría debido a la naturaleza de mis sueños, eché un último vistazo al reloj que estaba en el buró y marcaban las 5:09 am.

Era poco más de las 2 pm cuando por fin abrí los ojos, fijé mi somnolienta mirada a la venta podía caer como caí la blanca escarcha, me estiré y luego pasé al baño para acicalarme y salir un rato; después que comí, me fui de compras, iba a comprar unos souvenirs para Sammy y para mis amigas - es raro pero Samuel me hizo mucha falta-.

Entré a una tienda y vagué un buen rato, realmente no estaba viendo nada.

-No lograrás comprar nada a ese ritmo - sonreí porque conocía al dueño de esa voz, así que me di vuelta.

-¿Está siguiendo sr Denisov?- Piotr sonrió ampliamente.

-Pregunté en el hotel y me enviaron para acá.

Ambos guardamos silencio por varios segundos, lo que era bastante incómodo dada la situación en la que nos vimos envueltos en la madrugada.

-Serena eh...- empezó algo nervioso- con respecto a lo que pasó, bueno a lo que casi pasa, yo no sé qué decir, porque si te digo que me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo hice, no sería honesto, me estaría mintiendo y a ti también; pero si te digo que me encantó tenerte tan cerca de mí, entonces quedaría como un perfecto idiota frente a ti.

-Piotr, cállate ¿sí? Solo bésame.

El no se hizo de rogar y cuando reparé en el asunto su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca, besó mis labios y sonrió.

-Eso quiere decir que no estás molesta.

-En absoluto, además, no veo motivo alguno por el cual deba enojarme si fui yo quien te alentó.

-Y yo que me sentía culpable, ¿sabes? había preparado un discurso para disculparme incluso hasta te compré algo.

-¿Haber y cómo qué será?

Piotr sacó de la bolsa mi obsequio.

-Un chapka- dijo poniéndome el gorro- es de piel sintética, me hubiese gustado darte uno de piel de zorro, pero no sé si eres pro-Peta.

-No importa que no sea piel real, lo que importa es que me lo diste tu- le dije apretando mis labios contra los suyos- Por cierto este color chocolate que elegiste está genial, combina perfecto con mi cabello rubio.

-Es que lo compré pensando en ti- él se ruborizó al decir eso.

-Gracias. Oye ¿por qué no me acompañas a comprar una matrushka para mi hermano?

-y ¿a tu hermano le gusta jugar con muñecas?

-En realidad no, pero se la compraré para molestarlo- sonreí de forma malvada.

-Eres terrible, ¿lo sabías? Pobre chico.

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces- nos reímos por eso.

Piotr me tomó de la mano por todo el camino, lucíamos como una pareja feliz; por otra parte quedó boquiabierto por todo el dineral que gasté, unos 4.000 rublos, entre chapkas, abrigos, ropa y la matrushka de Sam. La pasamos excelente los dos días que siguieron aunque eso no evitó la inminente despedida, fue triste despedirme de Mi Piotr porque me pidió que me quedara, pero no pude hacerlo; el simple hecho por el cual no consentí su deseo fue porque habían otras cosas que aguardaban por mí, así que rechacé su oferta por más que me dolió.

El 6 de diciembre le dije Dosvidanya a San Petersburgo y a Mi Piotr; recordarlo con los ojos vidriosos casi a punto de llorar provocó un nudo en mi garganta -incluso hoy por hoy me causa un poco de tristeza- pero no podía dar marcha atrás, mi objetivo siempre ha sido ir hacia adelante, jamás hacia atrás.

Cuando arribé a Alemania el mes de diciembre se sentía en el aire, me invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia inmenso, el hecho de pasar navidad y año nuevo lejos de casa, y sobre todo sola era algo irreal, cómo me hizo falta mi casa y mi familia por aquel momento, tuve que luchar contra ese sentimiento, así que me mantuve firme ¿por qué entonces como se suponía que iba a encontrarme a mi misma? Por suerte mis reservas de valor y determinación siempre han sido de dimensiones astronómicas, y gracias a eso me quedé.

En el país germano no me fue nada mal, pues no creo que muchos conozcan el castillo de Neuschwanstein a los 17, bueno al menos yo sí tuve ese privilegio. Antes de ir al castillo, estuve en Berlín y pude apreciar las piezas del muro que dividió al país en dos, hacía poco más de 12 años, de allí pasé a Bonn y después a Duseldorf, y por último visité Múnich, ciudad que queda a un par de kilómetros del castillo. Me quedé en la ciudad muniquesa debido a mi consagrada idolatría al football, estuve en el último juego del año entre el Bayern Munich y el Borussia Monchengladbach, fue genial estar allí, el Estadio Olímpico de Munich rebosaba euforia pensaba que el estadio se vendría abajo por causa del gentío. Complacida por el resultado del partido, tomé el tren a Holanda en donde pasé la noche buena. Que hermosa se veía Utrecht con todos los adornos decembrinos, las luces, muérdagos, los santas; y ni hablar de Ámsterdam, donde todos andaban en vici, hasta yo hice un recorrido en una, por todas las antiguas callejuelas de piedra y cabe mencionar que cada dos pasos me topaba con un puente, es muy normal allá. Otra cosa que me encantó fue el Museo-casa de Vincent Van Gogh, aunque no habían muchos turistas debido a la temporada. De vez en cuando llamaba a Kal para pasarle reporte de mí, y a mis amigas para saber cómo les iba.

El año nuevo llegó por todo lo alto, me encontraba en Copenhague, el año 2002 parecía augurarme cosas buenas, pues estaba en Dinamarca ¿qué tan mal me podía ir? Estaba cansada de vagar por ahí y tomé unas clases básicas de fotografía en el día y de noche, sorpresivamente empecé a tocar en un piano-bar, había pasado tanto tiempo que no me acercaba a un piano que pensé que había olvidado como tocar, pero no, lo recordaba y muy bien.

A mediados de enero me dije: Serena es hora de volver a casa. Por azares del destino el vuelo aterrizó en Atenas por combustible, y como surgió otro problema todos los pasajeros tuvimos que desembarcar. Me paseaba muy tranquila por el aeropuerto y me topé con un poster enrome; al verlo me hizo desistir de la idea de regresar a casa. En el poster se anunciaba la inauguración de un hotel, pero eso no fue lo que capturó mi atención sino la isla encantadora que se mostraba en la fotografía: Cefalonia. Bueno como era de esperarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abordé el ferri y me fui hasta la isla.

Allá me encontraba con mi traje de baño de dos piezas, disfrutando de las cristalinas aguas del Mediterráneo; daba la impresión de que la superficie era un enorme espejo donde se reflejaba el cielo, pero no era así, era el agua azul-celeste que creaba esa ilusión.

Practiqué algo de snorkeling y parapente, que divertido; y mi instructor era bastante bueno, el pobre tuvo que soportar mis gritos mientras sobrevolábamos el mar, posteriormente mis gritos eran de euforia y adrenalina, me sentí tan viva, con el viento azotándome la cara y revolviendo mí cabello. Después que bajamos le pedí a Zarek, mi instructor, que fuese mi guía en Cefalonia, a lo que aceptó.

Ese morenazo de piel canela y prominente musculatura me condujo hasta los mínimos rincones de la isla; él parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo, porque durante toda una semana. Día y noche, se dedicó a mí.

-Oye Serena, te llevaré a un lugar que los turistas adoran.

-¿Si? Y ¿a dónde?

-Es un puerto muy lindo y bastante antiguo.

-Bueno si la cosa es así, vayamos.

Nos fuimos caminando y con tanta platica llegamos rápido; Zarek estaba en lo correcto el puerto era bastante hermoso ¿acaso había algo de Cefalonia, de toda Grecia, que no me impresionara? Pues todo era perfecto, incluso las rocas y la maleza eran impactantes, bueno estoy exagerando un poco, pero si todo el lugar es encantador.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es... wow, impresionante y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo.

-Para que veas que hay muchas cosas por explorar.

Había un doble sentido eso, por lo que no pude contener las carcajadas.

-Aja, no todo está visto aún- ¿eso era sarcasmo o una invitación? Por Zeus que no me reconocía a mí misma. Lo más seguro que fuese lo primero pues no estaba buscando ligar con él, lo de Piotr no me lo permitía.

Seguimos caminando y nos topamos con un tarantín bastante pintoresco y al mismo tiempo misterioso, más sin embargo me atrajo.

-Una pitonisa, interesante- dije mientras leía el aviso.

-Dicen que es muy buena, pero yo no creo en esas cosas; si tu quieres entrar entonces te espero aquí afuera.

-Con intentar no pierdo nada.

-Bueno solo perderías tu dinero.

-Una verdadera lástima que lo perdiera, pero ya que, voy a entrar.

Así fue, entré a la tienda, olía muy bien, creo que era lavanda. Recorrí el lugar con los ojos y divisé a quien me leería mi futuro, una chica de unos 25, tenía que ser una broma, yo esperaba a alguien mucho mayor.

-Un momento buscaré a un traductor- le dije en inglés.

-No hace falta, también hablo inglés- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Esto sí que es impresionante, hablas inglés- ella asintió- un momento, no me digas que me estabas esperando- puntualicé sarcástica.

Ella se carcajeo e hizo un ademán para que me sentara, yo acepté la invitación.

-¿Sabes qué? no esperaba clientes a esta hora- finalmente habló de manera muy sonriente.

-Entonces eres Temis - comenté con expresión de quien está a punto de hacer una travesura- yo esperaba algo así como Madam lo que sea...

-Demasiado trillado para mí gusto.

-O tal vez Cassandra o Circe- ella se carcajeó, la condenada parecía inmune a mi sarcasmo.

-Bueno Cassandra es muy cliché y Circe es demasiado homérico, pero por lo que veo has leído la odisea, has hecho tu tarea.

-Pues sí, para que veas.

-OK basta de bromas y empecemos, yo barajaré el mazo y tú lo partes en dos, barajo de nuevo y lo volverás a dividir en tres partes.

Seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Mientras ella barajaba el mazo me miró a los ojos con mucha intensidad.

-Imagino que has escuchado que los ojos son las ventanas del alma- yo asentí- pues es cierto, tus ojos revelan mucho-entonces fruncí el ceño- tus ventanas están empañadas por la tristeza, por la rabia.

-Si no me equivoco te estoy pagando por leerme las cartas, no mis ojos- le respondí cortante.

-No pensé molestarte con mi comentario u ofenderte, disculpa.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva? Me sentí como tonta por responderle de la manera que lo hice, y quise repararlo.

-Descuida, exageré un poco, es que me pongo sensible con ese tema- ella sonrió de forma sincera

-Está bien. Ahora elige el orden en que quieres que te lea las cartas.

-El mazo del medio primero, después el de la derecha y por último el de la izquierda-tomé una bocanada de aire antes de desvelar el primer naipe.

-¡Vaya! ahora entiendo porque tantos sentimientos encontrados, has perdido algo muy importante para ti, las estrellas de tu cielo se apagaron.

-Tienes toda la razón- argumenté atónita- mis padres murieron hace 3 años.

-Lo siento. Prosigamos ¿sí?- yo asentí- Actualmente estás buscando algo con mucho desespero, no te apresures, tómalo con calma que saldrás airosa de esa encrucijada. Debes evitar problemas con tu familia, porque a la larga se tornará un tanto espinosa y tu mal carácter contribuirá mucho con eso.

-Dime algo que no sepa - agregué en tono jocoso.

-En vista de que estás un poco fastidiada, pasaremos a tu futuro, porque eso fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí.

-Adelante. Oye dime que ves a un hombre guapo por allí.

Ella sonrió, pero curvó los labios con gesto de preocupación.

-A decir verdad no veo a un hombre- que triste me sentí al escuchar eso, que vida tan desgraciada- veo a dos hombres y a una mejor en medio.

-¡Ay caray! No me digas que me voy a quedar con la chica, porque eso si que no lo veía venir.

Temis no pude contener la risa y se carcajeo con muchas ganas.

-Nada de eso, lo que quiero decir es que esa mujer estará en medio de esos dos hombres que llegaran a tu vida, en tiempos diferentes y circunstancias diferentes.

-Quiere decir que esos hombres aparecerán por separado- ella asintió-¿tienen algo que ver?

-En absoluto, uno no sabe de la existencia del otro y viceversa.

-Ahora lo que no entiendo ¿cuál es el papel juega esa misteriosa mujer?

-Verás, es un rol bastante ambiguo y tampoco está muy claro. Y al igual que tu, ella tendrá que elegir.

-¿Elegir qué?- interrogué intrigada.

-Lo correcto, aunque lo correcto sea relativo.

¡Mierda! esa mujer tenía problemas con las explicaciones sencillas, todo lo que dijo era un maldito código -hubiese querido descifrarlo a tiempo-.

-OK- dije con fingida comprensión- Pero háblame de los chicos que es lo que me interesa.

-Seré honesta contigo, tu futuro no está del todo claro y es hasta- se quedó pensando en la palabra un par de segundo- ¿incierto?- se cuestionó así misma- misterioso es el término adecuado.

Me rasqué la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Eres adivina, pero no puedes ver mi futuro, ¡oh qué bien! Maravilloso- repuse con ironía.

-Exactamente, no se eres una incógnita ambulante; solo ten cuidado. Por cierto son 5 euros.

-¿5 euros?- protesté- y ni siquiera me leíste bien las cartas.

-Oye, no tengo culpa que no haya podido leer claramente tu futuro.

-Esto es increíble- le espeté mientras sacaba el dinero- de haber sabido esto me hubiese dado una vuelta meses antes de que devaluaran el dracma. Deberías buscar un mejor empleo.

-No te quejes, este es un trabajo digno con el que pago mi colegiatura.

-¡Ja! Ya decía yo, una "adivina"-enfaticé- tan instruida. Con el dinero deberías comprarte una parabólica para que tengas mejor recepción con los astros.

-Que sarcástica eres.

-Y tu un fraude.

Me di vuelta para largarme y justo antes de cruzar el umbral Temis me detuvo.

-¡Aguarda! tengo que decirte algo más.

-¿Vas a cobrarme?- dije con gesto de fastidio.

-Eres increíble- dijo entre risas- esto es serio y espero que te ayude. Es bien sabido que el Sol es un astro poderoso, que irradia calor y mucha luz -asentí- pero esa luz por más hermosa que sea, siempre ciega, trata de no ver el Sol de frente para que no te ciegue.

-No creo entender lo que dices.

-Uno de esos hombres será tu Sol y tu estrella, no te confíes.

-¿Una estrella? es decir que mi futuro posible novio se alguien famoso-Temis puso los ojos en blanco.

-No ese tipo de estrella. Tu lo verás brillar a él con una luz esplendorosa, pero a la larga te darás cuenta que todo ese brillo no es más que un simple espejismo y nada más, solo un reflejo antiguo y notarás que esa "brillante estrella"-enfatizó en esa dos palabras- a lo mejor ni exista.

-Gracias por el consejo- agregué en tono reflexivo, me pregunté por varios años que quiso decir con eso, hasta que lo viví y encontré la respuesta.

Retomé la caminata con Zarek; estaba abstraída del mundo pensaba una y otra vez las palabras de Temis y cada vez le encontraba menos sentido. Zarek al parecer decía algo porque sus labios se movían.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté, realmente no había escuchado lo que dijo.

-Te pregunté por lo que vamos hacer mañana.

-Umm eso. Estuve pensándolo y creo que ya es hora de ir a casa- Zarek se sorprendió ante mi revelación.

-Es una verdadera lástima que te marches.

-No quiero irme, pero sino aparezco por mi casa mi hermana de seguro vendrá a buscarme con la Interpol.

-Que exagerada- ambos reímos.

-Oye hablando seriamente ¿sabes si hay algún vuelo que vaya hasta Asia o al menos que haga una escala un poco cercana?

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos chequear por internet, aunque tienes que irte en ferri hasta Atenas y en el Elefterios Venizelos tomar un vuelo internacional.

-Si tienes razón, entonces vamos.

Le agradecí a Zarek por haber sido tan atento conmigo mientras estuve en Grecia, fue un lindo gesto de su parte acompañarme hasta el aeropuerto, se quedó hasta que mi avión partió.

El recorrido hasta Japón fue bastante agobiante, demasiadas horas en el aire eso sin contar las escalas.

Estaba tan cansada que me sentía cual saco de boxeador. La voz de la aeromoza a través del alta voz me despertó y me abroché el cinturón. Por fin estaba en Japón, desembarqué y fui a buscar mi equipaje ¡por Zeus, cuantas maletas! todas tenían etiquetas naranjas que indicaban sobrepeso ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué había comprado tantas cosas? las miré con pesadez y como pude las llevé hasta la entrada, por suerte había un taxi disponible y lo abordé.

Estaba meditabunda, ahora que estaba de vuelta tenía que pensar en algo, no sabía qué hacer con mis estudios, de verdad no tenía ni la menor idea para que era buena, además de las fiestas y tocar el piano, me quemé las neuronas pensando en algo e ideé un rápido cotejo de lo que podía estudiar. Leyes: los abogados son muy serios y unos fumadores compulsivos, solo había que mirarse en el espejo de Kaoly. Medicina: los doctores pasan la vida entera estudiando y viven metidos en el hospital 24/7. Ingeniería: números asco, ademas que la mayoría de los ingenieros son nerds y aburridos, tampoco era lo mío. Contaduría: la mayoría de los contadores resultan ladrones y estafadores, y en vista de que no podía administrar mi propio dinero representaría una gran dificultad, me di por vencida y me desparrame en el asiento trasero del taxi. Creo que dormí otro poco, porque al abrir los ojos, reconocí la enorme casa, mi casa. El taxista me ayudó con el equipaje, le di su dinero y se marchó.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta la fragancia a hogar me inundó, jamás pensé que extrañaría aquella casa. La gente de servicio subió mi equipaje mientras yo me dirigía al living en busca de Sammy, allí estaba mi pequeño hermano acostado boca abajo, sobre la alfombra, con los pies alzados y cruzados y con el joystick entre sus manos, no recuerdo bien lo que jugaba, lo que sí recuerdo perfectamente fue su expresión cuando miró hacia el umbral del living y me vio recargada a la pared, se levantó de un respingo, corrió hasta mi y se colgó cual chimpancé; Samuel estaba dándome un abrazo, algo raro en él, porque siempre estábamos peleando, me abrazó muy fuerte, me hizo sentir tan bien, me hizo sentir en casa, internamente le agradecí por su gesto, aunque parezca tonto, mi hermano me recordó que alguien esperaba por mí.

-Conejo por fin llegaste- por fin habló- ahora si comeré comida real.

OK eso no era lo que yo esperaba escuchar, pero era la manera del enano de decir que me extrañaba. Me causó tanta gracia que recordarlo me saca unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Oye enano y ¿para qué está la gente de servicio?

-Es que Kaly no deja que las señoras cocinen, siempre m e dice que no hay nada mejor que la comida que uno mismo prepara- se quejó Sam con cara de puchero-. Para ser sincero Kal apesta como cocinera.

Ocurrió lo inevitable comenzamos a reír.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo?- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-¡Sí!- exclamó con fuerza- Hey conejo, espero que no le digas a Kaly que odio su comida- dijo con cara de asco.

No pude contenerme y volví a reír.

-Tranquilo enano, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Más te vale- dijo empujándome.

-Mientras te preparo algo de comer, voy a contarte todo lo que hice durante el viaje- claro obviando ciertas cosas.

-Yo quería ir contigo- repuso en tono triste.

-Será para la próxima. Por cierto yo también te extrañé- lo abracé y le alboroté el pelo, él solo sonrió.

El enano estaba maravillado por todo lo que hice en Europa, todos los lugares que visité, en fin muchas cosas. Subimos a la habitación de mis padres, la cual llevaba un buen tiempo cerrada, pero ese día le pedí a la servidumbre que la abrieran y la limpiaran. Le di a Sammy sus regalos mientras nos atiborramos de comida; protestó un poco por la matrushka que le obsequié, aunque creo que en el fondo le gustó porque cada vez que entro a su habitación la veo sobre la comoda.

Nos quedamos dormidos allí mismo, descansamos todo el día, bueno al menos yo sí. Tenía tanto tiempo que no dormía de tal manera, tan pacífica y tranquila, sin nada que me hiciera sentir atribulada, sin nada que perturbara mi sueño.

La mañana siguiente me desperté bastante despejada y más decidida que nunca, como si un rayo de luz me hubiese iluminado. Después de desayunar busqué unos documentos.

-¿Y esos papeles de que son?- preguntó Sam.

-Voy a inscribirme en la universidad.

Noté sorpresa en el rostro de Samuel.

-¿Qué hay de Julliard? Pensé que harías tu carrera allá.

-Julliard se puede ir a la mierda, yo me quedó aquí con mi familia y mis amigos- finalicé arrojando la solicitud de la universidad neoyorquina a la basura.

-Así se habla conejo.

-Vamos te llevaré a la escuela.

Ciertamente dejé a Sammy en la escuela y fui a ocuparme de mi futuro. Allá me encontraba yo, con mis papeles en mano frente a la taquilla administrativa, me matriculé en la misma universidad donde Amy estaba. Cuando la mujer me preguntó cuál era la carrera en la que me matricularía, mis labios se movieron solos y terminé diciendo psicología. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Psicología? Tenía que ser una broma, pero no lo era, eso fue lo que decidí estudiar ¡vaya! tanta comida el día anterior me hizo desvariar.

Continuará...

* * *

NOTA:

* Los Romanov fueron los jefes de estado de la Rusia Imperial. No se les llamaba reyes sino Zares.

*AK es un arma larga o ametralladora rusa.

*Temis en la mitología griega era la antigua diosa de la adivinación y la justicia.

*Circe es una hechicera y personaje de la novela la Ilíada del escritor griego Homero.

Quiero ofrecerles mil disculpas por tardar un mundo en subir este chapter, les digo que ésta es la 3ra vez que lo escribo, la 1ra vez que lo hice se me formateo el pendrive y la 2da vez que lo escribí caí víctima del hampa, se robaron mi pc y con ella el pendrive T_T, hasta que por fin lo pude terminar. Por otra parte confieso que el chapter está bastante largo y con cierto picante adicional, me encanta compartir con uds algunas experiencias personales y eso le da mucha más credibilidad a la historia. Serena se desató un poco más muy típico de esa edad.

Bueno solo me queda decirles que muchas gracias por la espera y ojalá y les guste el capítulo, voy hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tardar con el siguiente. Entonces es hasta la próxima!

serena ramos, Shiru Chiba, Seiya-Moon, usako tenoh, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt Chicas les pido otra vez no me odien por la tardanza este cap es para uds.


	7. 7 ¿Freud? ¿Y ese quién es?

Capitulo 7. ¿Freud? ¿y ese quién es?

Nadie podía creer que tuve la osadía de matricularme en la escuela de psicología, ni siquiera mis amigas tomaron mi decisión en serio, lo que hizo que me molestara un poco con ellas, bueno no todas, Amy me apoyó.

-¿Conejo de verdad vas a estudiar para loquera?-preguntó Lita con cierta picardía.

-Pobre de tus pacientes- agregó Rei entre carcajadas.

-Lita, Serena no va a estudiar psiquiatría sino psicología no es lo mismo, y tu Rei no te burles- Repuso Amy

-Ahí estás tú, arruinando la diversión, relájate un momento mujer- se quejó la castaña

-Déjala en paz Lita- le reprendí- Gracias A, por cierto te queda muy bien el negro- argumenté refiriéndome al nuevo color de su cabello- te resaltan más lo ojos y el corte te queda de maravilla- Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias conejo, tu siempre tan amable.

-Es increíble Amy, yo te dije lo mismo y pensaste que me burlaba de ti- resopló Lita

-Ya murió el tema, dejemos los reproches de un lado, hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Rei para poner un poco de orden.

-Mina ha tardado demasiado, no queda de otra que seguir esperando- dijo Amy consultando su reloj.

-Definitivamente Mina no tiene noción del tiempo- le dije al resto mientras trenzaba el cabello de Lita.

-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice- se mofó la siempre gruñona Rei.

- Hola linduras- se escuchó una voz cantarina de fondo.

-Hablando del diablo y que se aparece- bromeó Lita.

Mina se abalanzó sobre mí como de costumbre, e hizo lo mismo con el resto. Nuestras risas inundaban la habitación y de vez en cuando dejábamos escapar uno que otro reproche, por la tardanza de Mina y por demorarme en volver a Japón. Las chicas quedaron mudas cuando les conté sobre mi Piotr y lo bien que me hizo sentir en Rusia, recuerdo perfectamente a Mina y a Lita silbar y aplaudir por mi gran hazaña, a diferencia de Amy y Rei que me dieron un sermón de buenas costumbres y esas pavadas, aunque cambiaron de opinión al enseñarles mis fotografías con él.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no lo vi correr, mi rubia amiga nos dejó eso de las seis de la tarde y cuando miré mi reloj las manecillas señalaban las ocho.

-Vaya chicas siempre me la paso genial con ustedes, lástima que esta paz se termine al llegar a casa, Kal me va a matar.

-Espera cómo es que Satán no te ha arrojado a unas brazas ardiendo- preguntó bastante extrañada Rei y no era para menos.

-Corrí con la suerte de encontrar solo a Samuel en casa ayer.

-Eso explica el hecho de que estés hoy con nosotras y no en un ataúd en la mitad de tu living- la castaña bromeó ligeramente.

-Si tienes razón- respondí con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que me rascaba la cabeza.

-Es que me imagino a Kal con los ojos inyectados de sangre diciéndote, ¿tú que te crees? ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que te plazca?- Rei sabía cómo bromear al mejor estilo de Mina.

-Serena- intervino Amy con su tono siempre apacible y reflexivo- porque te conozco voy a pedirte que por favor te controles al discutir con Kaollinet, recuerda la última pelea seria que tuvieron, no fue buena para ninguna- me dijo casi con una mirada suplicante.

-Ok te doy mi palabra de fiestera empedernida-le dije levantando mi mano derecha, todas reímos- Bueno chicas ya debo que irme, tengo un dragón en casa que domar.

Me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Durante el trayecto rogaba a los cielos para no encontrarme con Kal, lamentablemente mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que al llegar lo primero que vi fue el lancer color plata de mi hermana. Traté de no hacer ruido al entrar, y con sumo sigilo me dispuse a subir las escaleras, claro que Kally no era ninguna tonta y ya sabía mis maniobras de escape sin más ni más escuché a alguien aplaudir a mis espaldas, era ella.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira nada más lo que nos llegó desde los Urales- me reprochó Kal por haberme ido a Rusia

-Hola Kal, por cierto estoy bien gracias por preguntar- le dije en un tono neutro y sin ánimos de pelear.

-Eso me sonó a sarcasmo-negué con la cabeza- ¿tú que esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiría como a una reina? ¿Con bombos y platillos? pues te equivocaste, ahora me vas a escuchar Serena Tsukino, vamos al estudio-Kally si que estaba molesta y con toda propiedad.

Subimos al estudio y tan pronto se cerró la puerta de roble tallado tras de mí, la tormenta pasó de una indefensa llovizna a un huracán de categoría cuatro, la descarga fue descomunal, mi hermana me dijo que no la valoraba, que era una inconsciente, que había derrochado mucho dinero en el viaje, me catalogó de irresponsable por no concretar con la gente de Julliard, me llamó también inmadura por la forma que le había cortado la llamada cuando estuve en Rusia y pare de contar; el sermón duró cerca de dos horas y lo increíble de todo fue que no mencioné palabra alguna.

-¿Y no piensas decir nada? ¿No vas a defenderte inútilmente como siempre lo haces?- me cuestionó

-¿Por qué luchar en una batalla que perdí desde el principio? Además todo lo que dijiste es cierto.

-Me impresiona tu sensatez, al parecer has madurado algo-Permanecimos en silencio un rato.

-Bueno como ya no hay más nada que decir me voy a mi habitación, tengo que levantarme temprano porque mañana es mi primer día como universitaria -la noticia tomó por sorpresa a kally- ¡Oh! si eso, olvidé mencionar que me inscribí en la universidad esta mañana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches para ti también- Kal tenía media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ¿satisfacción? a lo mejor, nunca lo sabré.

Preparé la tina y le puse esencia de manzanilla para relajarme; esa rica fragancia siempre me transporta a mi niñez, cuando rodaba por el verde pasto recién cortado y las risas de mi familia llenaban el aire, a esa época donde sentía que el sol no quemaba y la lluvia no mojaba, pero al abrir los ojos la realidad era otra, siempre lo es.

Después del relajante baño, me metí a la cama analizando el hecho de haberme matriculado en la escuela de psicología, supongo que esa idea viene desde niña, siempre fantaseaba con leer las mentes de las personas, me gustaba creer que podía hacerlo y si algo se acerba a ello era estudiando para loquera como dijo Lita; escudriñar en la cabeza de otros es una buena forma de saber cómo piensan. Pensando todo eso me venció el sueño. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es mi despertador sonar sin darme tregua para unos cinco minutos más, me levanté y me alisté lo más rápido que pude, tomé mis cosas y me fui; no pude siquiera desayunar tenía nudos en el estomago, no me pasa ni el agua.

Al llegar a la universidad noté que había olvidado el horario de clases, no era algo que lamentar porque me dirigí al departamento de coordinación y me dieron otro horario. Mi primera clase la vi en el aula 30, jamás voy a olvidar ese día, por más tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces ese día lo llevo grabado en mi mente como si hubiese pasado ayer. Al entrar saludé a unos chicos que allí estaban y me senté, al poco rato un hombre joven y muy guapo entró al salón y cerró la puerta.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo con mucho jubilo el recién llegado, todos respondimos- Yo sé que no tenían profesor y ayer tomaron la decisión de asignarme como su profesor de psicología general, me llamo Fiore Hida. Vamos a entrar un poco en calor por eso vamos hacer un pequeño quiz oral para saber cómo andan -me tensé bastante al escuchar eso, ¿cómo respondería si no sabía nada?- es algo que siempre hago con los estudiantes del primer semestre, ok veamos, esta es fácil- entonces Fiore lanzó la bendita pregunta- ¿Quién sabe algo sobre Sigmund Freud?- Fiore recorrió el aula con los ojos y noté en ellos un brillo perspicaz- Tu la rubia de coleta y chaqueta blanca.

_¿Se refería a mi o es que había otra chica con las mismas características dentro del aula?_ me pregunté, para mi desgracia era lo primero.

-Dime que sabes sobre Freud, lo que sea.

¡Mierda estaba perdida! ¿Qué iba a decirle? Así que intenté tragar saliva pero no podía, mi laringe se había cerrado y hasta el aire me faltaba, y de la nada escuché que alguien me susurró al oído.

- Freud fue un famoso diseñador austriaco, fue el favorito de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra incluso ella le dio el título de Sir.

Procesé dudosa la información pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había dicho la barbaridad del siglo en voz alta.

-¿Y por qué el profesor hablaría sobre un diseñador de modas en una clase de psicología? más curioso aún ¿cómo es que no escuché hablar de él?- esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso.

Toda la clase se volvió para mirarme con cara de espanto hasta el profesor estaba impresionado con mi respuesta. Luego se carcajearon con todas las ganas, Fiore cayó de rodillas al piso de granito con un ataque de risa. Horrible situación. Me sentí como Reese Witherspoon en Legaly Blond; en ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera y me succionara o que un rayo me partiera en mil pedazos, pero nunca sucedió, las ganas de salir corriendo me asaltaban, pero manejé la situación de la mejor manera.

Fiore se puso de pie al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas por causa de la risa, señaló a quien estaba tras de mí.

-Por favor podrías decirle a la Srta- se quedó pensativo- tu nombre por favor.

-Serena Tsukino- a duras me penas me atreví a decir.

-Puedes decirle a la srta Tsukino quien fue Sigmund Freud

Escuché como carraspeo. _Infeliz_, fue el insulto que pasó por mi mente en ese momento.

-Freud fue un psicólogo austriaco que aportó varias teorías al ámbito del psicologicoanalisis, bastante polémicas hasta el día de hoy. De hecho si vivió en Londres pero no diseñó ningún vestido para la Reina- todos rieron, ese idiota se jactó de hacerme quedar mal- huyó a Inglaterra debido a la persecución del régimen nazi, debido a que Sigmund era judío.

-Brillante su intervención.

-Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh.

Me giré para verle la cara a mi cobarde emboscador. Se quedó mirándome con una amplia sonrisa, se percibía fácilmente la picardía reflejada en su rostro, así que traté de ser cortes y forcé una sonrisa en respuesta a la suya, claro que en mi fuero interno los insultos caían como un monzón. La clase transcurrió con mucha normalidad al parecer todos habían olvidado mi bestial intervención y al finalizar la clase Fiore se me acercó para conversar.

-Oye Serena primero que nada quiero disculparme contigo por haberme reído- Fiore estaba apenado al respecto- y lo segundo es que me sorprendió que no salieras corriendo o peor aún que te pusieras a llorar.

-No hay nada que disculpar supongo que ya me acostumbraré a ser la payasa de la clase, además tengo que demostrarle a mis compañeros que tengo orgullo y que un simple error como ese no me afecta en absoluto.

-Vaya que admirable, debo reconocer que tienes temple, personas con tu carácter son las ideales para esta carrera, espero no me falles.

-Le sorprenderé, se lo aseguro. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Me di vuelta y suspiré de alivio ¡qué lío! era absurdo que Fiore se halla acercado para felicitarme después de la tontería que había dicho, pero sí lo hizo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuché a alguien gritar tras de mí, ni en sueños pensaba voltear porque sabía quién era.

-Bombón, cabeza de bombón- que idiota es Tenoh pensé- Hey espera- entonces me volví para confrontarle.

-¿Qué quieres Tenoh?- le interrogué con tono de enfado.

-Disculparme, se que fue tonto lo que hice en clases, pero no pensé que lo dirías- que descaro se estaba burlando de mi otra vez.

-Honestamente me da igual, no creas que tu bromita me hizo quedar como idiota. No pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo así que me voy a mi clase- le dije en tono cortante- Por cierto deberías cambiar tu estilo porque es bastante anticuado- le espeté, me di vuelta y me alejé con aires de grandeza.

El resto del día fue bastante normal, ya nadie hacía referencia a lo que dije en la clase de Fiore. Confieso que mi primer día fue bastante emocionante, estaba rodeada de gente muy inteligente y culta, mis profesores me hacían sentir que pertenecía a una elite de sabios y eruditos, eso se siente de maravilla.

Al fin había terminado mi día en la universidad, a la 1:30. Estando en el estacionamiento de la uni, alguien me llegó desde atrás y me cubrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás conejo?- dijo el hombre con voz áspera.

-¡Oh! Si es Neflyte mi valiente caballero- me volví para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? si modifique un poco mi voz.

-Es que huelo el hedor de los cobardes a kilómetros de distancia.

-Vamos conejo, ¿aún no olvidas lo de la fiesta?

-Por supuesto que no y va a pasar mucho tiempo para que lo olvide.

-Hagamos las paces ¿sí?- me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos- Dame un beso-se aproximó lo suficiente como para besarme pero lo detuve con mi índice y me separé un poco.

-Tendrás que cumplir tu condena hasta que yo diga- sonreía con picardía.

-Conejo ¿me vas a tener así esperando por ti?- ya sabía por dónde se venía- Yo que me he mantenido célibe desde que te fuiste- me hizo cara de puchero.

-Eso no es mi culpa jamás te prometí que lo haría contigo.

-Y yo pensando que me ibas a entregar tu virginal amor- me dijo acunando mi rostro con sus manos.

-No podías estar más equivocado Nef, no quiero ser otra de las idiotas a las que engañas con tus frases de Neruda devaluado.

-Por lo menos tu lo pensaste mejor que... otras- sonrió malvadamente.

-Nelfyte por ahora confórmate con las migajas que te doy.

-Oye pero de verdad, tu y yo, ¿nunca?

-Quizás, tal vez- le dije mientras repasaba su rostro con mi dedo- pero no será hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, en un par de años a lo mejor lo piense- me acerqué y le mordí el labio, se lo halé un poco era mi manera de provocarlo y él respondió, naturalmente, sentí su lengua rozar mis dientes y me alejé- Nos estamos viendo Nef- me metí a mi carro y lo encendí.

-Eres terrible ¿te lo habían dicho?

-En innumerables ocasiones- No paraba de reír- Bye Nef- Que idiota podía a llegar a ser ese hombre.

Continuará...

Mil disculpa por tardar pero ando bastante ocupada por estos días, los estudios y el trabajo. Aprovecho cuando tengo unos minutos libres para escribir, otra cosa es mi mala suerte con los pendrives cada vez que guardo algún chapter se me daña el dispositivo, ya había escrito este cap y buena parte del 8 solo me faltaba colgarlo, pero me formatearon el pen cuando lo presté asi que se fue todo. Lo importante es que aquí les stoy dejando este chapter y ya empecé a escribir el chapter nuevo. Gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
